Esposa Cativa
by Roquira Marani
Summary: Relegada à torre do castelo da família por recusar-se a se casar, Sakura passa os dias dedicando-se à sua paixão secreta: pintar obras de arte provocantes. Sua vida muda no dia em que Sasuke Uchiha, "O Fiscal" chega para reivindicar a irmã de Sakura, como sua noiva. (Adaptação)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olá, é com muito prazer que eu vos trago mais uma adaptação de um livro que eu gostei por demais vamos dizer assim. Espero que vocês se divirtam assim como eu me diverti.**

**Disclaimer:** _Nem a história e nem os personagens são de minha autoria. Atenção: a história contém cenas de violência, sexo e tortura. Estejam avisados._

_Os personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto_

_Livro: Esposa Cativa - Jessica Trapp_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esposa Cativa**

Classificação **+18**

_Primeiro Capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

Lady Sakura não se importava por ter sido banida para a torre norte do castelo, que cheirava a bolor.

Estremecendo sob a emoção da rebeldia, atirou o manto no piso de tábuas, aboletou-se nua em um banco de três pernas e ergueu um de seus muitos pincéis para captar o que via no espelho.

Sozinha, isolada do resto das pessoas no castelo, adorava poder se desfazer das roupas que a definiam como um objeto nas mãos dos homens. Sua recusa em se casar e a insistência em ingressar no convento não agradara nem um pouco a seu pai.

O aroma de óleo de lavanda inundava o ar, enquanto ela dava pinceladas no pergaminho, transformando o quarto onde estava aprisionada em santuário. Ali podia pintar. E sonhar. Ali estava livre das exigências e deveres da sociedade.

Um lastro vermelho se estendia da ponta do pincel: um rastro escaldante sobre a figura pintada de uma jovem dama com as pernas entreabertas e cabelos de um ruivo estranho e pálido, lembrando muitos à pétalas cor-de-rosa . Um auto-retrato de Sakura despida, feito enquanto ela se mirava no espelho.

Uma pintura muito mais lasciva e atrevida do que as várias outras de santos e anjos que ocupavam, de maneira desordenada, as paredes do cômodo.

A barra de ferro passada na porta do quarto foi sacudida, fazendo Sakura dar um pulo e borrar uma pincelada.

— Diabos carreguem quem quer que seja! — praguejou, correndo como louca para cobrir a tela e atirar o manto sobre o corpo antes que o intruso descobrisse o tema de sua pintura.

O manto dançou sobre seus tornozelos no instante em que a porta foi escancarada. O banquinho de três pernas oscilou e caiu.

— Sakura, você precisa nos ajudar!

Sua irmã Karin entrou esbaforida, trajando um amassado vestido de noiva de mangas largas, azul e prateado. Um grande arranjo com véu pendia de seus cabelos e estava para cair. As tranças ruivas dançavam em seus ombros, enquanto o arminho nas bordas do vestido soltava fiapos no ar.

Com o coração batendo forte, Sakura protegeu sua pintura como uma mãe protegeria seu filho. Fazia um ano que fora banida para aquela torre porque desejava ter uma vida própria e uma oportunidade de abrir caminho no mundo.

Desafiara o pai recusando-se a casar, e lhe dissera com audácia que fugiria para ingressar em um convento. Caso o pai descobrisse suas obras eróticas, iria atirar na fogueira seu material de pintura. E se Danzou, o bispo da cidade, as encontrasse, ela seria atirada a fogueira.

— Meu noivo... Uchiha... O casamento...

As palavras de Karin saiam aos botões, sua voz cada vez mais histérica. Mechas de cabelos vermelhos escapavam das tranças cuidadosamente penteadas, como se ela tivesse tentado arrancar os cabelos. O Arranjo da cabeça desabou para um lado, o véu prendeu desenxabido, preso apenas por um grampo.

Atirando o pincel em um jarro com óleo de lavanda, Sakura tratou de ficar composta enquanto a irmã se aproximava.

— O casamento foi hoje de manhã, não foi? — perguntou. Sakura tentara ouvir os gritos de júbilo que deveriam ter enchido os corredores horas antes, e como não conseguira, imaginara que a cerimônia tivera poucos convidados.

— Papai... A floresta... Nascer do sol... — Com as mãos trêmulas, Karin andava de um lado para o outro. Quase tropeçou em uma prancha de madeira que exibia a pintura do nascimento de Cristo, e que secava a um canto. — Os homens... As armas...

Sakura apertou os lábios; sua preocupação com as pinturas eróticas desapareceu, porque não tinha sentido. Karin estava envolvida demais com a própria angústia para dar atenção à arte de qualquer natureza.

— Respire fundo, irmã.

Obedecendo, Karin, puxou a manga do manto de Sakura, coberto de manchas de tinta.

— Papai foi capturado! — conseguiu finalmente dizer. Sakura sentiu uma garra de gelo apertar seu ventre.

— Santo Deus! O que aconteceu?

— Papai armou uma emboscada para os convidados quando se dirigiam para cá, e o Fiscal o tomou como refém.

O Fiscal.

Sasuke Uchiha, conde de Sasuke . Um corsário de navio de guerra, um homem comandado pelo rei para aniquilar contrabandistas e rebeldes.

O noivo de sua irmã.

— Maldição — praguejou Sakura, lembrando com uma careta da surra que o pai lhe dera na última vez em que dissera impropérios em voz alta.

Apertou os ombros da irmã. O Fiscal punia qualquer um que ousasse se rebelar contra a autoridade do rei. Diziam que matara tripulações inteiras de navios e confiscara cargas honestas, assassinando e roubando sempre em nome da Coroa.

Sakura e o pai tinham lá suas divergências, mas ele continuava sendo seu pai, e ela não queria vê-lo destruído nas mãos de um aventureiro.

— Papai tentou impedir o casamento — balbuciou Karin.

O medo se transformou em fúria. Sakura sentiu uma onda de frustração dominá-la por estar presa em uma torre e saber tão pouco sobre os acontecimentos no castelo.

— De todas as coisas idiotas... Papai é um cabeça-dura, pode crer! Por que diabos planejou uma emboscada para o conde? Pensei que queria que ele se casasse com você.

E você sempre faz o que lhe ordenam, concluiu em pensamento.

— Planejou. Mas eu...eu...

Karin deixou que lágrimas deslizassem por sua face pálida em forma de coração, até o queixo delicado. Sakura resistiu ao impulso de sacudir a irmã.

— Conte-me — ordenou.

— Sasuke Uchiha é um an... animal! Matou sua outra esposa a sangue-frio. Mas o rei ordenou que se casasse com alguém da nossa família. — Karin cobriu os olhos com as mãos e começou a soluçar. — Não queria desposá-lo... e disse a papai... e...

— Ora, ora...

Girando a irmã pelos ombros, Sakura a conduziu até a grande cama de dossel, sentou-se nela e a embalou enquanto Karin balbuciava de maneira incoerente. Suas sobrancelhas tinham sido depiladas e ela cheirava a essências florais... lavanda fresca e flores silvestres.

Sakura sentiu uma ponta de ciúme. Ambas haviam se recusado a casar. Porém seu pai a fizera prisioneira enquanto protegera Karin, impedindo que se casasse com quem não queria!

Afastou a inveja do coração e fitou o vaso com dedaleiras roxas sobre a mesa de pintura. Enquanto os demais a haviam esquecido, Karin lhe trazia flores.

Não era culpa da irmã se o pai a amava mais, refletiu.

Karin enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fungou.

De seu canto na cama, Sakura fitou a porta, sempre abraçando a irmã. Era uma boa hora para fugir. Estava pronta; ouro e comida tinham sido embalados em um pequeno pacote debaixo da cama, além de potes de tinta e seu pincel favorito, pequeno e feito de cerdas de porco. Tinha uma carta de Madre Tsunade, a abadessa de La Signora dei Lago, um convento na Itália ao longo da costa.

O Irmão Asuma, monge itinerante, arrumara uma passagem para ela em um navio que partiria para a Itália no final da semana. Seria uma viagem perigosa, porém alguém a escoltaria, e Sakura planejava se abrigar na casa do irmão até poder chegar ao convento. Se Sasori soubesse que ela vinha, tentaria impedi-la, porem não lhe recusaria abrigo se ela aparecesse à sua porta. E durante meses Sakura andara praticando com uma faca para poder se proteger em caso de necessidade.

Partir enquanto a porta estivesse aberta e o castelo mergulhado no tumulto seria bem fácil. Sua irmã se casaria com Sasuke , querendo ou não, seu pai seria libertado, o incidente seria esquecido, e ela teria partido antes que alguém percebesse sua ausência.

Após os momentos de histeria, Karin ergueu o rosto ainda banhado em lágrimas e começou a mexer nos botões de madrepérola do vestido.

— Karin! O que está fazendo?

— Sasuke pretende enforcar papai ao entardecer, a menos que eu concorde em me casar com ele. Mas não posso. Precisa me ajudar.

Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Afastando os dedos da irmã dos botões, Sakura acariciou-lhe a mão.

— Calma irmã. Sasuke é um conde, e muito rico. Não será um sacrifício tornar-se sua esposa.

— Sakura. — Karin engasgou com as lágrimas. — Eu... o vi ao chegar... ele é um discípulo de Satanás. Pode bater em um homem até a morte só com os punhos. É grande e forte. Foi preciso três homens para tirá-lo de cima do infeliz.

— Sem dúvida, teve seus motivos para...

— Não, irmã, não teve. Foi só porque o homem derramou algumas gotas de cerveja em sua túnica. Hinata e eu o seguimos pelo campo do torneio a fim de vê-lo sem a armadura e o elmo. E um monstro cheio de cicatrizes... a pele do rosto é branca e vermelha por causa das marcas. As crianças fogem dele.

Com um puxão, Karin retirou uma adaga do corpete do vestido. A lâmina era curta, e o objeto era do tamanho da palma de uma mão feminina, mas brilhava de modo perigoso. O cabo tinha um rubi incrustado.

— Nossa família nunca ficará a salvo se eu me casar com ele. Sasuke precisa morrer!

A irmã enlouquecera!

— Pare com isso, Karin! E loucura. Não conseguiria matar ninguém.

— Eu não, irmã... Você!

— Eu?

Karin sacudiu a adaga no ar, apontando para uma recente pintura comportada de Sakura, meio escondida atrás de uma grande tela com a cena de Cristo glorioso e seus seguidores olhando para o céu. Usar telas, um presente do Irmão Asuma, alegrara Sakura, que estava cansada de pintar em toras de madeira e pergaminhos.

— Conheço sua habilidade com facas — disse Karin com ênfase, sem prestar atenção na nova obra de Sakura.

Sakura piscou diversas vezes e afastou a frustração por a irmã não ter notado sua arte. Era verdade que passava horas atirando facas em alvos de madeira, preparando-se para ir à Itália, mas não era nenhuma assassina.

— Minhas facas são para proteção!

— Então trate de nos proteger. — Karin tornou a erguer a adaga parecendo um anjo vingador. — Mate o Fiscal. Esta lâmina é especial... L'occhio Del diavolo.

Sakura andara estudando italiano e sabia que isso queria dizer "O Olho do Diabo". Que nome estranho para uma adaga...

Levantou-se da cama com ímpeto. Era melhor assumir o controle da situação antes que a irmã se ferisse.

— Dê-me isso, sua tola! Ninguém vai matar ninguém. — Agarrou a arma e a depositou sobre a mesa de pintura. Pincéis caíram no chão e o cheiro de terebintina e óleo de lavanda inundou o ar.

Rapidamente, cobriu seu auto-retrato com um trapo.

Nesse momento, Duncan, um cão terrier preto e dourado, e Hinata, irmã caçula de Sakura, entraram no quarto. Hinata também usava roupas para o casamento, um vestido pesado de veludo azul e uma tiara nos cabelos. Segurava St. Paul, seu gato cinza, em uma das mãos, e seu cajado na outra; os cabelos negros dançavam sobre os ombros e alcançavam seus quadris onde se via enfeites dourados. Panthos, o grande mastim, seguia ao seu lado, bufando,

Apoiando se pesadamente no cajado, Hinata passeou os olhos pela parafernália artística da irmã.

— Sasuke chegou ao castelo! Papai está amarrado e está sendo arrastado de joelhos pelo pátio. Apresse-se, Sakura! Precisa ajudar Karin com esse casamento e matar Sasuke esta noite.

Sakura olhou de uma irmã para a outra. Como podiam lhe pedir tal coisa depois de tudo por que ela passara sem pedir ajuda a ninguém? Olhou para as pinturas de santos e anjos, seus companheiros nos últimos meses em que estivera confinada.

— Não vou matar ninguém.

— Precisa — insistiu Karin. — Só você tem chance de sucesso.

O mastim latiu, e Hinata estendeu a mão para acalmá-lo, parecendo muito pensativa.

— A vitória terá início com a morte de Sasuke . Informaremos o padre Peter sobre a mudança de noivas. Você precisa assassinar o Fiscal no quarto nupcial quando vir à chama de uma vela no quarto em frente do outro lado do muro do castelo. Esse será o sinal de que nossos homens estarão a postos e prontos para retomar o castelo e libertar nosso pai.

E então seu pai a amará, disse uma voz na mente de Sakura. Você será uma heroína em vez de um fardo.

— Isso é loucura. — Sakura se forçou a afagar o grande crucifixo de madeira que costumava trazer ao pescoço. Quando percebeu que não o tinha colocado, pegou um pincel e começou a revirá-lo entre os dedos. — Vou ser a noiva de Cristo. Não posso ferir ninguém, nem me casar.

Karin ergueu os olhos em um gesto impaciente.

— Como diz papai, você não tem jeito para freira.

— De qualquer modo, pretendo dedicar minha vida a Deus. — Indicou a grande quantidade de pinturas religiosas espalhadas pelo quarto, esperando assim convencer as outras duas.

De jeito nenhum terminaria como sua mãe, servindo um homem indelicado com um bando de crianças para criar, até sucumbir de pura exaustão. Era melhor viver em um convento.

O fato de o bispo Danzou se recusar a pendurar seus quadros em qualquer parte da catedral, até mesmo nas salas internas, era uma prova de que precisava deixar a Inglaterra e ir para a Itália, onde poderia ingressar em um convento e se tornar poderosa a seu modo.

— Já a vi atirar facas. Usa uma adaga com a mesma perícia com que maneja um pincel — insistiu Hinata. — Pode realizar essa tarefa.

— Ter passado meses praticando não significa...

— Você pode! — gritou Karin. — Você me defendeu contra lorde Deidara. E pôs fogo na calça de sir Shikamaru . E atingiu Chouji no traseiro com uma flecha... Fez tudo isso porque eu não queria me casar com nenhum deles.

— Chega, irmã. — Sakura tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, não querendo ouvir mais nada sobre seus pecados. Seu pai já a aborrecia o suficiente, e além do mais, aqueles homens haviam merecido castigo.

Olhou em volta da prisão que era o quarto.

— Continuo presa. Estou cumprindo a pena que nosso pai me aplicou.

Karin se aproximou, tocando-lhe o braço.

— Conheço seus planos de ir para a Itália. Sei que andou trocando correspondências com a abadessa de La Signora dei Lago.

Sakura estremeceu por ter sido descoberta. Mas era normal que Karin soubesse. Adorada pelos criados e muito sociável, a irmã sabia de tudo que acontecia no castelo.

— Faça essa última tarefa, e nós a ajudaremos em sua jornada. Então, com certeza papai, permitirá que vá para o convento.

Permissão. A única coisa da qual Sakura precisava para ingressar na ordem religiosa.

Hinata bateu com o cajado no assoalho, fazendo os cabelos negros dançar. Duncan latiu e subiu em um baú.

— Arrumaremos homens para que a levem até o navio assim que Sasuke morrer. Estarão do lado de fora desta porta quando dermos o sinal, e Panthos irá conduzi-la pelos fundos até um chalé seguro na margem do rio.

— Panthos? — Sakura olhou para o mastim. — Não vou cometer um crime e ser conduzida por um cachorro para escapar da ira dos homens do Fiscal.

Suas irmãs sem dúvida estavam loucas.

— Sim — disse Hinata com toda a calma. Seus corajosos olhos cor de chuva brilhavam com inteligência, não loucura. St. Paul se estirou languidamente em seus braços e ronronou. — Disse a Panthos que você corria perigo, e ele concordou em protegê-la, assim como Duncan, que irá acompanhá-la também. Ele é excelente caçador de coelhos. Não lhe faltará comida.

Sakura fitou a irmã mais nova, que estava calma e segura, o olhar sempre etéreo flutuando envolto em mistério, acima da dor de sua perna deformada e do caos na terra. Hinata tinha um relacionamento fora do comum com os animais, mas... ser guiada por um cão e alimentada por outro? Ridículo!

— Vocês duas estão surdas?

Panthos sentou-se nas patas traseiras e inclinou a cabeça para fitar Sakura.

— Você também está — disse ela, olhando o cão.

— Por favor, Sakura. — Karin deu de ombros, fazendo farfalhar o vestido pesado.

O traje de seda de Karin contrastava com o manto esfarrapado e desbotado de Sakura. Essa era mais uma prova do amor do pai para com a filha favorita. Se pelo menos pudesse conseguir um pouco do carinho dele, pensou Sakura. O pai confiscara todas as suas roupas bonitas anos atrás. Como freira, teria de desistir delas de qualquer jeito, mas seu peito ainda doía de ressentimento.

Karin arrancou o enfeite e o véu da cabeça e os colocou em Sakura. O véu era feito de um tecido grosso, bordado com pérolas.

— Somos da mesma altura, e se cobrirmos seus cabelos róseos, ele não irá suspeitar — disse Karin.

— Meu cabelo não é rosa! — disse enfurecida. Não gostava da tonalidade, mas ainda era ruivo, não rose. Não era uma palhaça.

— Claro que é. — a mais nova retrucou. — Mamãe detestava a cor. — murmurou para si mesma.

Sakura bufou. O arranjo sofisticado parecia bizarro em contraste com sua roupa pobre. Com exceção da altura, ela e Karin em nada se pareciam. Em especial depois que Sakura cortara os cabelos que antes lhe chegavam até as coxas. Os cabelos de Karin, por outro lado, quando soltos, formavam uma massa vermelha que lhe chegava abaixo da cintura.

Sakura tocou a cicatriz no rosto que ia da orelha até o nariz, e afastou para trás uma mecha dos cabelos de cor exótica. Possuía aquela cicatriz desde criança e nunca soubera como a adquirira.

— Com certeza o Uchiha ouviu dizer que você é a dama mais bonita de toda a Inglaterra — disse para Karin.

A irmã lhe lançou um olhar agradecido e aceitou o elogio. Ambas sabiam que a beleza de Karin era o maior orgulho de seu pai... um trunfo que atrairia um casamento rico, a fim de que ele tivesse mais ouro para sua causa contra o rei da Inglaterra porém, decidira que haveria um casamento entre Karin e seu homem de confiança, Sasuke Uchiha .

— Lamento pelos seus cabelos — disse Karin com afeição. — Apreciei de verdade seu sacrifício para me livrar de lorde Deidara. Foi corajoso de sua parte cortá-los e tomar o meu lugar, a fim de me livrar de um casamento odioso.

Corajoso? Droga nenhuma. Tudo que Sakura tivera que fazer fora se apresentar como Karin. Seu rosto marcado e os cabelos repicados, parecendo uma vassoura, haviam espantado o lorde que fugira. Como se ela fosse uma praga. Nenhum homem queria uma mulher com uma feia cicatriz para sua esposa. Mais um motivo para que seu pai a tivesse liberado para ingressar no convento. Por que era tão teimoso?

— O que passou, passou — disse Sakura, recusando-se a sofrer por causa dos longos cabelos perdidos. Pintoras e freiras não precisavam ser vaidosas.

Hinata tornou a bater com o cajado no assoalho

— Não há tempo para falar sobre cabelos! Vista-se, Sakura. Use o véu para cobrir sua cicatriz. Juro que eu mesma mataria o Uchiha se não fosse meu aleijão na perna. E não me pareço o suficiente com Karin para me passar pela noiva, pois só uma noiva poderá chegar perto dele na intimidade e matá-lo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse abrir a boca e insistir que também não se parecia com a bela Karin, a irmã despiu o vestido de noiva.

— Já se fez passar por mim antes, Sakura; pode fazer de novo.

Sakura pensou no pacote embaixo da cama e na fuga para a Itália.

— Essa luta não é minha. — Precisava partir. Não iria passar a vida livrando a bela irmã de um pretendente após o outro. — Case-se com Sasuke , Karin, e ele libertará nosso pai. Com sua beleza, poderá convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Ouviram passos pesados nas escadas da torre, e a porta do quarto se abriu com estrondo.

As três irmãs gritaram. Os cães ladraram, e St. Paul se enfiou embaixo da cama.

Os dois homens mais fortes que Sakura já vira na vida entraram, vestidos com armaduras, elmos na cabeça, e carregando armas.

Um tinha olhos tão pretos que pareciam brasas do inferno sob o elmo. O outro trazia um arco pendurado no ombro, e não tinha um dedo na mão. Examinaram cada detalhe do quarto e fitaram as três irmãs.

Karin, apenas usando as roupas de baixo, tentou se esconder atrás de Sakura e Hinata.

O mastim latiu, e Hinata murmurou algo para acalmá-lo.

— Estou aqui para pegar minha noiva — disse o homem de olhos negros . — Qual de vocês é ela?

Pousou o rosto na beleza de Karin e se aproximou. Era pior que lorde Deidara.

Karin endereçou um olhar de súplica a Sakura. Resoluta, Sakura puxou a irmã para trás e se apresentou.

Não podia permitir que Karin fosse violentada por aquele bruto. Sua habilidade com a adaga iria salvá-la. Agachou-se, recolhendo o vestido luxuoso, e disse:

— Sou sua noiva, milorde. Dê-me um minuto para vestir meu traje nupcial.

E esconder a adaga.

.

* * *

.

Ele teria sua vingança.

Através das fendas no elmo, Sasuke Uchiha fitou a turba hostil reunida junto aos degraus da capela para o seu casamento. Kakashi, senhor do castelo e o bastardo que planejara uma emboscada contra ele naquela manhã, estava ajoelhado ao lado de dois guardas e amarrado por cordas. Era um homem excêntrico de cabelo grisalho e olhos de fanático. Sasuke jurou em silêncio que mandaria surrá-lo como um exemplo público em Londres.

Abriu as portas da igreja e conduziu seus homens para o interior escuro do Mutuário. Seu título de conde lhe permitia casar próximo ao altar em vez de nos degraus do lado de fora. Agarrou sua futura esposa pelo pulso e a arrastou consigo.

— Tragam seu pai para dentro a fim de que testemunhe a cerimônia — gritou para os dois homens que seguravam Kakashi.

Seu dever era trazer paz à região e pretendia fazer com que Kakashi percebesse que, apesar de sua emboscada patética, o casamento iria se realizar, como o rei comandara. O valorizado porto da cidade... no momento sob o comando do barão de Haruno, o pai de sua noiva, mas que seria de Sasuke segundo o contrato de casamento... iria incrementar seu comércio marítimo.

— Você não se sairá bem dis... — começou a dizer Kakashi, fustigado pelas lanças dos guardas.

Um dos homens segurou uma adaga perto de seu pescoço, e isso o silenciou.

Sasuke aprovou com um aceno e olhou para a mulher com quem iria se casar.

Por sorte sua noiva era forte e obstinada, ao contrário da lacrimosa irmã ruiva. Ela podia não gostar de se casar com ele, mas pelo menos Sasuke duvidava que tivesse de ouvir lamúrias a respeito da noite de núpcias. Não gostava de mulheres choronas. E não pretendia ter piedade.

Dois de seus homens haviam morrido no ataque daquela manhã. Pain e Hidan. Bons soldados. A culpa o consumia ao pensar que conduzira esses homens para a morte.

Era seu dever reforçar a lei do rei e dominar os rebeldes que ameaçavam a paz na Inglaterra. O porto estava sendo usado para contrabandear vinhos e armas, e precisava de um controle rígido. O casamento fora combinado para trazer estabilidade a região, portanto a mulher e o porto valioso seriam seus.

O rei o alertara sobre emboscadas e traições, porém Sasuke não esperara um ataque tão frontal.

A raiva o dominou ao se lembrar de seus soldados mortos. A emboscada fora algo muito vil. O pai da noiva o convencera a vir a Haruno para o casamento, e o fizera abrir mão da cerimônia no castelo em Uchiha . Tudo uma armadilha para matá-lo.

Sua futura esposa lhe mandara a mensagem em um pergaminho perfumado, mas ele duvidava que a mulher corajosa a seu lado naquele momento escrevesse uma mensagem tão rebuscada e delicada para enganá-lo. Fora outra mão feminina quem escrevera, tinha certeza.

Nesse instante Sasuke jurou que sua noiva e sua família aprenderiam a respeitá-lo e viveriam sob as ordens do Fiscal. Tinha ganas de matar o pai da noiva com suas próprias mãos, mas era o rei quem deveria julgar sua traição.

A noiva tropeçou no caminho para o altar, e ele pensou se seria mais um golpe. Dessa vez, não seria pego desprevenido.

— Não precisa me arrastar — murmurou ela sob o véu.

— Tome cuidado com o que diz, esposa.

— Ainda não sou sua esposa.

— Será em breve, menina.

Nenhum membro daquela família reconhecia quando era derrotado?

Uma harpista e um violinista tocavam na igreja, desafinando muito, como se não tivessem tido tempo para ensaiar. O padre em frente ao altar clareou a garganta.

— Caros amigos...

Sem soltar o pulso da mulher a seu lado, Sasuke relanceou o olhar para ela; estava coberta da cabeça aos pés pelo vestido prateado, e botões de madrepérolas cobriam as mangas, largas nas bordas e justas nos braços.

Ela não tentara se livrar do aperto no pulso, mas mantinha-se aprumada e orgulhosa.

Entretanto, aquele casamento era uma guerra. E Sasuke a faria se curvar na sua frente. O rei exigira essa união para trazer paz à região turbulenta, e Sasuke pretendia começar seu trabalho conquistando sua esposa.

Enquanto o padre Peter continuava com a cerimônia, Sakura pensava com raiva que seu noivo a arrastara ali como se fosse um prêmio, Bárbaro!

Relanceou o olhar em sua direção; era o homem mais alto e forte que ela já vira, com cerca de um metro e noventa de altura e ombros muito largos.

Enorme. Quase grotesco. Fazia Sakura lembrar de um dos guerreiros de suas pinturas secretas, mas aquele a seu lado estava coberto pela armadura, enquanto suas figuras pintadas estavam quase sempre nuas.

Ele cheirava a couro e sangue, além do odor masculino natural almiscarado.

Sakura sentiu certo alívio quando o padre Peter murmurou seu nome e o noivo nem notou. Graças a Deus, o bruto não percebera que estava se casando com a irmã errada. Quem sabe nunca se importara em saber o nome de sua futura esposa, só pensando nas ordens do rei. Ou, talvez, não escutasse bem com o elmo enfiado na cabeça.

Sakura desejava ver suas feições sob o elmo. Engoliu em seco, ao se lembrar do que a irmã lhe contara sobre seu rosto vincado de cicatrizes horrorosas. Não haveria nada naquele homem que fosse agradável?

Ela teria uma única chance de usar a adaga, e não podia falhar. Caso contrário, a morte mais misericordiosa para ela seria a forca. Entretanto, o Fiscal era conhecido por torturar seus inimigos antes de matá-los.

Sentindo-se minúscula a seu lado, ela estremeceu de leve.

— Pode beijar a noiva.

As palavras do padre a fizeram retornar ao momento presente.

— Este não é um casamento por amor — conseguiu murmurar — Não precisamos nos beijar.

— O beijo selará nosso compromisso — disse o noivo.

Ele apertara o pulso de Sakura durante toda a cerimônia, e só agora ela percebia com surpresa que não estava dolorida, pois o Uchiha a retinha com delicadeza, apesar de parecer uma besta selvagem. Além disso, tinha mãos limpas, e parecia ter tomado banho antes do casamento.

Sasuke começou a erguer o elmo para tirá-lo.

Paciência, menina, disse Sakura a si mesma. Em breve ele baixará a guarda e você poderá usar a adaga.

O homem a seu lado agora era seu marido.

Marido. A palavra fazia lembrar-se de deveres, tarefas e obrigações sem fim.

Porém não ficaria casada por muito tempo, refletiu. Seria viúva ao amanhecer. Sorriu de leve. As viúvas tinham uma liberdade que as donzelas não possuíam.

O elmo do Uchiha foi erguido. A primeira impressão de Sakura foi de um queixo firme. Depois o resto de seu rosto surgiu.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Ele não era um animal selvagem. Ele era perfeito. Até demais.

Como uma linda pintura, embora com um semblante desprovido de emoção. Como se não tolerasse as falhas humanas.

Sasuke tinha cabelos negros fartos, cortados rentes como os de um guerreiro romano, olhos de um negro-cobalto, nariz aquilino, maxilares salientes e uma boca severa. Mas não era uma besta humana, de jeito nenhum.

Karin lhe dera uma informação errada; não havia cicatrizes no rosto daquele homem. Na verdade, Sakura nunca vira um homem tão bonito.

Matá-lo? Como iria destruir tal perfeição humana?

Porém, belo ou não, ela se recusava a ser a escrava de um bruto que estuprava e surrava. Não deixaria a família à sua mercê.

Sakura podia sentir o olhar intenso do pai às suas costas. Essa era a oportunidade de se redimir aos seus olhos... então poderia partir para a Itália com sua bênção.

Karin se sentava ao lado do pai no banco da igreja, apertando as mãos. Usava uma sobressaia azul sobre o vestido vermelho. Sem dúvida, tentava passar despercebida, mas sua beleza resplandecia como o sol.

Hinata, sempre estranha, conseguira não comparecer à cerimônia.

— Esposa — disse o noivo, erguendo a mão para tocar o véu de Sakura —, você é minha.

Sasuke levantou o véu, segurando-a pelo queixo. Logo percebeu a cicatriz. Ótimo, pensou ela. Que ficasse aborrecido com a noiva que ganhara.

— Vamos logo com isso, marido — resmungou com ironia. Quem sabe devesse tirar o arranjo e o véu da cabeça com um gesto rápido para que ele visse bem com quem se casara. Quem sabe ele fugiria, como fizera lorde Deidara.

Porém, por mais que fosse desagradável, Sakura sabia que precisava ficar a sós com ele para matá-lo.

— Disseram-me que você era bonita — murmurou o noivo. As palavras a magoaram, apesar de ser ridículo.

— Bem, sou feia. — Sakura o desafiou com o olhar.

Ele deslizou o polegar sobre sua cicatriz, fazendo-a retesar-se. Não era segredo que Sakura não possuía uma beleza óbvia como a irmã, mas ele não precisava expô-la a uma inspeção pública, passando o dedo por sua cicatriz daquele modo.

— Como já disse — prosseguiu ela —, não precisa me beijar.

Um brilho estranho surgiu nos olhos de Sasuke . Sakura já vira aquela expressão masculina dirigida para Karin, para as criadas do castelo, e até para Hinata. Entretanto, jamais recebera tal atenção de um homem. E a intensidade do olhar quase a fez perder o fôlego. Então era assim que uma mulher se sentia ao ser desejada. Uma onda de euforia a dominou.

Ele continuou a fitá-la, e depois resmungou:

— Implore para que eu a beije, esposa cativa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, de súbito compreendendo. Não fora o desejo físico que despertara o interesse do noivo, mas a vontade de conquistar e subjugar.

Que demônio!

— Não vou implorar por nada, bárbaro. Jamais.

O brilho de interesse se transformou em uma expressão diabólica. Seus lábios a tocaram, quentes e macios... Não frios ou indiferentes, como ela imaginara. O hálito do Uchiha era fresco, lembrando folhas de menta.

O beijo foi demorado.

Sakura tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurava pelos ombros.

— Abra os lábios para mim, mulher. Quero sentir seu gosto — murmurou ele de encontro à sua boca.

Sakura sentiu as faces em fogo. Ali estava um homem que desejava beijá-la de verdade. A sensação era tão inebriante como quando ela pintava um de seus quadros secretos.

Porém, continuou com os lábios cerrados.

— Ah, não é dócil — disse o marido, afastando-se um pouco. — Talvez seja melhor ir direto para o quarto nupcial, onde irei domá-la. Porque acho que gostou do beijo.

Que vilania! Sakura quase engasgou. Ergueu a mão e o esbofeteou, o som reverberando na igreja.

— Não sou um bicho para ser domado, bárbaro!

Ela ouviu o pai resmungar.

Sasuke ergueu a mão para a face esbofeteada, e Sakura arregaçou as saias, pronta para fugir se ele a ameaçasse. Mas, rápido como um raio, ele tornou a segurá-la pelo pulso e começou a puxá-la para fora da igreja.

Alguns dos guardas arregalavam os olhos e prendiam o fôlego.

Raios! O homem ia matá-la! Nenhum marido que se prezava aguentaria tal desaforo da esposa. E aquele era um conquistador e guerreiro.

— Eu... não pretendia... — gaguejou Sakura.

Precisava acalmá-lo para poder enfiar a adaga em seu peito mais tarde.

— Silêncio, esposa. Conversaremos no quarto, e quando eu terminar com você, desejará ter sido mais gentil comigo, e irá implorar por mais.

O vestido pesado impedia os passos da noiva, que tentava segui-lo aos tropeções.

Ele parou quando Sakura quase caiu no chão.

— Pare de lutar, ou lhe darei umas palmadas aqui mesmo na igreja.

Um dos guardas ouviu e começou a rir.

— Não ofenda minha filha! — gritou o pai de Sakura, de pé, lutando contra os guardas que o seguravam. Deu um passo à frente, apesar das cordas.

— Minha paciência também está por um fio com você, velho! —exclamou Sasuke.

Karin se ergueu aos soluços.

— Por favor, senhor, não a machuque. — Correu para Sakura e a abraçou, os cabelos cor de carmim esvoaçando ao vento.

Sakura se sentiu como se estivesse envolta pela teia de uma aranha. Lutou para se libertar dos tentáculos da irmã e conseguir respirar.

— Irei matá-lo por isso! — gritou o pai, lutando para se livrar das cordas.

Os guardas o contiveram.

Sasuke voltou-se e a fitou.

Sakura engoliu em seco; Karin podia ter se enganado sobre a aparência dele, mas o Uchiha continuava sendo um selvagem.

— Por favor, deixe minha família em paz — implorou. — Irei com o senhor. Pode fazer comigo o que quiser.

Ele a tocou, fazendo seu coração vibrar.

— E irá se submeter de boa vontade às punições que eu comandar?

Sakura piscou várias vezes, com o coração aos pulos. O que será que ele a forçaria a fazer? Se resolvesse lhe dar uma surra, teria sorte se sobrevivesse.

Ergueu os ombros e disse:

— Não tenho medo.

— Mentirosa.

Porco arrogante! Sentiu que não teria o menor remorso depois de apunhalá-lo.

— Pequena prostituta! — gritou seu pai com asco. — Você o quer, não é?

Espantada, ela fitou Kakashi. Como contar ao pai sobre a adaga? Sobre Karin?

— Pai...

Ele a interrompeu com um movimento rude de cabeça.

— Estava ansiosa para se casar com meu inimigo. — Sakura sentiu as faces coradas. Apesar do antagonismo, como seu pai podia pensar isso dela? Por que era tão cruel? Um momento atrás ele a defendera...

Sentiu um grande ódio por Sasuke, que jogava o pai contra ela.

— Eu não queria me casar com ninguém, pai — disse com calma.

Sasuke franziu a testa, o que a surpreendeu por ver que seu rosto de pedra podia mostrar alguma emoção.

— Chega, velho! — exclamou ele, virando-se para um dos guardas. —Naruto, leve-o para uma torre e prenda-o lá.

Sakura reteve a respiração quando o marido a segurou de novo.

Monstro!

.

.

.

* * *

E ai pessoas da minha vida o que acharam?

Espero que gostem, particularmente adoro o toque de humanidade que a autora coloca nos personagens, se decidirem embarcar nessa comigo vão perceber também!

Até breve.

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** _Nem a história e nem os personagens são de minha autoria. Atenção: a história contém cenas de violência, sexo e tortura. Estejam avisados._

_Os personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto_

_Livro: Esposa Cativa - Jessica Trapp_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esposa Cativa**

Classificação **+18**

_Segundo Capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

Fitou suas costas largas com raiva enquanto ele a arrastava para fora da igreja.

Nuvens escuras se aglomeravam no céu, e o cheiro de chuva dominava o ar. Desejou agarrar a adaga naquele instante e enterrá-la nas costas do marido. Mas precisava esperar até que Hinata desse o sinal.

Os moradores do castelo a fitavam, mas ninguém dava um passo para ajudá-la.

— Konohamaru— ela chamou um criado.

Ele se encolheu, escondendo-se atrás das cisternas e puxando o chapéu sobre o rosto. Os demais olharam para o outro lado.

Será que todos pensam que sou uma traidora? Naquele instante, Sakura jurou que iria para a Itália como uma heroína e não como uma mulher humilhada.

Ela o esbofeteara! E na frente de seus homens, a pestinha...

Anos atrás, a primeira lição que ele aprendera como Fiscal do Rei fora que, sem respeito, não era possível liderar. Cicatrizes já esmaecidas cruzavam suas costas, lembranças do motim realizado pelo único contrabandista para quem mostrara misericórdia.

Não cometeria o mesmo erro com a própria esposa.

Se não tivesse visto o olhar dela quando o pai a chamara de prostituta, a teria colocado sobre os joelhos e lhe dado uma surra ali mesmo na igreja. Mas mesmo cheio de raiva, não pudera deixar de observar a expressão magoada em seus olhos.

De qualquer modo, ela iria aprender quem era o chefe ali.

Sua túnica precisava ser lavada, ele precisava de um banho, e suas botas deviam ser polidas. Tarefas que a mulher podia realizar. Além disso, ele estava faminto; ela o alimentaria.

A fumaça das velas penetrava em seus olhos enquanto arrastava pelo vestíbulo a esposa com seu vestido azul e prateado.

Alcançaram os aposentos de Sakura na torre norte e, berrando uma ordem para que um de seus homens lhe trouxesse uma banheira com água quente, abriu a porta e atirou a mulher para dentro. Depois a porta se fechou com estrondo.

Então Sasuke soltou a esposa, e ela correu para se sentar no parapeito da janela como se seu vestido estivesse em chamas. Ali ficou sentada, encarando-o com teimosia nos olhos cor de esmeralda. O arranjo e o véu continuavam em sua cabeça e só permitiam que ele visse um pouco das mechas de uma cor rosada que caíam dos lados do rosto.

Metros e metros do tecido azul cobriam o corpo dela... uma roupa infantil demais para uma mulher de caráter forte. Podia cair bem, mas não combinava com ela. A fina cicatriz que cruzava seu rosto estava ligeiramente mais avermelhada por causa da raiva.

Analisando o quarto, Sasuke debateu consigo mesmo por onde começar o aprendizado da esposa.

A mobília era escassa demais, tratando-se de uma dama da nobreza; havia uma cama, uma mesa, duas cômodas, um banquinho de três pernas e um biombo.

A parte estranha era a quantidade de pinturas sacras espalhadas pelo chão e pelas paredes. Tábuas e pergaminhos também cobriam tudo com cenas da Anunciação e do Batismo de Cristo.

E havia também o material de pintura. Ele ficara tão furioso com a noiva que só agora notava que ela era uma artista.

Pensou nas miniaturas que o rei lhe pedira para procurar. Se sua esposa fosse a autora daquelas miniaturas, então não haveria motivo para esse casamento, nem para ele ser seu amo... Seu dever seria levá-la para Londres e entregá-la ao monarca. Sem dúvida, aquelas pinturas ali no quarto eram uma coincidência... Ela era uma nobre de família importante, uma virgem inocente. Entretanto...

Segurou-a pelo braço e perguntou:

— Quem pintou isso? — Sakura endireitou os ombros.

— Eu.

Sasuke começou a remexer nos pincéis, e ela fez uma careta.

Bem, era bom que se acostumasse com o marido remexendo nas suas coisas. E mexendo nela também.

A mesa tinha duas gavetas e, ainda segurando-a pelo braço, Sasuke abriu uma delas. Era improvável que o artista que o rei desejava enforcar fosse uma mulher, e ainda mais improvável que fosse sua noiva. Porém, ele aprendera a ser minucioso. Sakura se encolheu quando o marido abriu a segunda gaveta e enfiou a mão lá dentro.

Várias pinturas minúsculas em pergaminhos repousavam sobre mais material. Todas apresentavam figuras com halos dourados sobre as cabeças.

Deixando Sakura de pé no meio do quarto, ele começou a vasculhar cada canto metodicamente em busca de pinturas escondidas. Encontrou mais arte sacra. Mais quadros sobre o nascimento de Cristo, anjos, a Virgem Maria. Nada de natureza erótica. Nenhuma pintura do rei e de seus vassalos em poses comprometedoras.

— Só faz quadros religiosos? Nada mais?

Erguendo o queixo, ela levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo, já que era bem mais baixa.

— Era para eu ser uma freira.

Sasuke vasculhou debaixo da cama; em meio às teias de aranha, havia uma pequena bolsa. Ele a pegou e encontrou um pedaço de queijo, pão e outros suprimentos modestos. Confuso, esticou a bolsa para Sakura.

— O que é isto?

— Nada — murmurou ela, engolindo em seco.

— Pretendia ir a algum lugar?

— Para um convento.

— Não vai se tornar freira. É minha esposa — disse ele com tranquilidade.

Sakura afastou o rosto e enrijeceu o queixo.

— Só porque fomos forçados a casar.

— Não haveria força bruta se você e sua família tivessem cumprido seu sacrossanto dever para com o rei.

— Os homens fazem suas próprias regras e clamam que é a vontade de Deus.

— Talvez. Mas é a lei de Deus que uma mulher obedeça ao marido.

— Tenho certeza de que Deus faz concessões para mulheres casadas com demônios cruéis. — Com um resmungo, ela se sentou no banquinho e brincou com um dos pincéis. — Na Bíblia, Jael foi elogiada por pregar a cabeça do marido no chão.

Sasuke decidiu manter as rédeas curtas. Sem dúvida, pelo modo como ela franzia a testa e fazia caretas ao vê-lo segurar seu material de pintura, seu trabalho lhe era muito precioso. Muito bem. Até que aprendesse a respeitá-lo, não pintaria mais.

Sasuke foi até a porta e ordenou que os guardas lhe trouxessem um baú vazio. Iria domá-la até o fim.

Os homens trouxeram um baú de tamanho médio e muito simples. Iria servir.

Sasuke ergueu a tampa com a ponta da bota e começou a atirar lá dentro, todo o material de pintura de Sakura.

— Não terá mais tempo para essas veleidades com um castelo para administrar, um marido para cuidar e filhos para criar.

Sakura se encolheu de raiva. Ela o detestava!

Os dedos dele em seus objetos pareciam uma violação, e agora queria que ela desistisse de sua arte como se fosse lixo. O coração de Sakura batia descompassado e colado à adaga; ela refletiu qual a melhor maneira de fazê-lo tirar a armadura e se desvencilhar das armas para poder matá-lo.

Sasuke se aproximou dela com seus passos precisos e eficientes.

Sakura imaginou se o ato sexual com ele também seria preciso e eficiente.

Raios! O que estava pesando? Não iria confraternizar com ele. Iria matá-lo.

— Milady, não dificulte as coisas. Acabe de arrumar seus objetos.

Besta humana! O ódio a dominou. Gostaria que sua irmã se apressasse e desse o sinal avisando que estava tudo bem para que matasse o monstro.

Mas ainda não escurecera.

Aborrecida, Sakura agarrou seus preciosos pincéis. Esperaria a oportunidade certa. Colocou os pincéis no baú em fileiras organizadas. Se ela mesma não fizesse isso, por certo Sasuke iria atirar tudo lá dentro de qualquer jeito e fazer uma bagunça. As cores ficariam arruinadas, as cerdas despedaçadas pelas mãos grosseiras.

Ele pegou um pote com pigmento azul.

— Não foi sensato me desafiar na frente de meus homens. — Ela desejou arrancar o pote de sua mão e atirar o conteúdo em seu rosto, mas retrucou:

— Também não foi sensato me beijar na frente de meus familiares.

— Acabamos de nos casar e agora também faço parte de sua família.

Em silêncio, Sakura pegou a paleta e a espátula e guardou no baú com todo o cuidado. Não iria perder a calma. Esperaria sua oportunidade.

— Paz, mulher — disse ele. — Esse casamento tanto poderá favorecê-la como prejudicá-la. A escolha é sua.

— Minha?

Injuriada, ela guardou dois potes no baú e começou a atirar pergaminhos por cima.

Sasuke continuava a fazer uma investigação no quarto, pesquisando todos os cantos e fendas. Mesmo usando armadura, seus movimentos eram leves como os de uma pantera.

A lama em suas botas grudava no chão recentemente polido, e o rumor das correntes pregadas na armadura irritava Sakura.

Erguendo um lado do colchão, ele perguntou:

— Onde estão suas pinturas secretas?

Uma garra de gelo pareceu apertar o coração de Sakura. Será que ele sabia sobre sua arte erótica? Ela quase deu um pulo, e esmagou um dos ovos que usava para deixar a tinta mais espessa.

Sacudindo a gosma da mão, limpou-a com um trapo.

— Não escondo pinturas — murmurou.

— Todos os artistas possuem obras ocultas... Coisas que têm vergonha de mostrar para o mundo, mas que lhes são muito queridas.

Sakura percebeu que ele a analisava com os olhos frios.

— Por que se importa com o que pinto?

— Não me importo. Só ligo para o respeito e obediência que deve a mim.

Sakura sabia que teria de ser paciente se desejasse continuar viva. E desejava muito viver.

— O respeito deve ser conquistado — replicou com um fio de voz.

— Tem razão, milady. Mas não permitirei mais que me estapeie na frente dos meus subordinados.

Ela baixou a cabeça para não ter de encará-lo. Quando tornou a erguê-la, forçou-se a falar em um tom mais suave:

— É justo. Nunca mais farei isso. — Porque você estará morto.

— Vai se desculpar.

Rangendo os dentes, Sakura respirou fundo. Paciência, voltou a se dizer. Espere o sinal. Aguarde até sua irmã ter homens preparados.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas negras.

— Vamos lá, esposa.

— Desculpe — murmurou ela.

Ele a brindou com um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta. Que irritante! Sem dúvida, iria mexer de novo em seu trabalho, borrando os pergaminhos e estragando os pincéis.

Sasuke marchou até a cama, ergueu o cortinado e se sentou.

A colcha de Sakura não tinha rendas nem laços como à de Karin. Nada era muito feminino ou delicado em seu quarto, mesmo assim ele parecia deslocado em meio aos travesseiros e almofadas, fazendo o colchão afundar com o peso da armadura.

Sakura fitou a pintura da batalha entre o arcanjo Miguel e o demônio. Ela também lutava contra um diabo.

— Aborreça-me de novo e a colocarei sobre os joelhos e lhe darei umas palmadas.

Ela voltou o rosto para o Uchiha.

— Não sou criança para levar palmadas.

— Não, mas é uma esposa que precisa aprender a se comportar.

— Estou encaixotando meu material como pediu, não estou?

— Disse que se submeteria a qualquer castigo que eu lhe desse.

Assim dizendo, ele afastou ainda mais o cortinado da cama e se recostou em uma das colunas.

— Mas não disse que me deixaria espancar sem luta — murmurou ela com raiva.

— Sempre quebra suas promessas? Devo pegar seu pai e acabar com ele?

Sakura pousou a mão sobre o pergaminho que acabara de guardar e reprimiu o ódio.

— Não.

— Prometeu que se deixaria punir, não foi?

Sim, fora isso que ela dissera. Ergueu o queixo para negar, mas não conseguiu.

Por um instante o rosto de Sasuke mostrou tanta beleza máscula com os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso intenso que Sakura desejou pegar um pincel e retratá-lo. Estremeceu diante de tal pensamento.

Sasuke acenou para ela com um dedo,

— Venha cá, esposa cativa.

A momentânea fascinação de Sakura desapareceu, e ela lutou contra o ímpeto de agarrar a adaga e se defender. Será que ele realmente pretendia colocá-la sobre os joelhos? Sakura fitou as mãos enormes de Sasuke. Sem dúvida machucariam como o inferno... Se pelo menos a vida de suas irmãs e a de seu pai não estivessem em perigo... Se os homens estivessem a postos e Hinata desse o sinal...

Reunindo coragem, ela avançou para o Uchihacom o coração aos pulos.

Então ele a segurou pelo queixo, virando seu rosto de um lado para o outro. Sakura se forçou a ficar quieta.

Por fim ele a soltou.

— Muito bem. Gostei de ver sua obediência, Agora me ajude a tirar esta armadura.

Deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio por ver que ele não queria surrá-la, Sakura sorriu. Fazer com que baixasse a guarda e ficasse desprevenido seria a melhor maneira para matá-lo.

Jurou em silêncio não permitir que sua língua ou irritação pusessem tudo a perder. Esperaria o sinal de Hinata e seguiria Panthos pela floresta conforme o combinado.

Sasuke estendeu um braço para que ela o ajudasse a despir a armadura, e Sakura se admirou com os músculos potentes.

Removeu a parte da armadura que protegia o outro braço, e depois foi a vez da couraça; devagar, ela removeu placa por placa. E, a cada peça retirada, sua masculinidade era revelada.

Sakura ajudara diversas vezes seu pai e irmão a tirar as armaduras... Era parte das obrigações de uma dama nobre. Entretanto, antes sempre fora uma tarefa longa e tediosa. Porém, com Sasuke, era como abrir um presente. Belo e letal.

Depois foi a vez da cota de malha que servia como camisa, até que seu tórax surgiu totalmente despido a não ser por um crucifixo e um medalhão de prata em formato de coração, que pendiam de uma tira simples de couro. Essa jóia brilhante e elegante parecia deslocada junto ao torso masculino.

Curiosa, Sakura estendeu a mão.

— Não. — A mão de Sasuke se fechou sobre o medalhão, impedindo-a de tocá-lo.

Seria uma herança de família? Presente de uma amante? Sakura não entendia como um guerreiro frio e insensível podia usar algo tão delicado.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele removeu o medalhão do pescoço, embrulhou-o em um pedaço de pano e o colocou de lado. Seu olhar de advertência a dissuadiu de fazer perguntas.

Sakura afastou o pensamento da jóia. Se pretendia matá-lo como a uma fera, o pequeno medalhão tinha de ser esquecido, pois o tornava humano demais.

Concentrou-se no físico de Sasuke. Jamais vira um homem tão grande. Outros podiam esconder a magreza de seus braços e ombros sob a armadura, mas ele não precisava disso. Sua virilidade a fazia querer deslizar os dedos pela pele rija. Repulsa e fascínio a dominavam com igual intensidade.

Contou as pequenas cicatrizes em seus bíceps: onze. Prova das muitas batalhas em que lutara.

E que devia ter vencido.

Mordendo o lábio, Sakura percebeu que precisava ser muito cautelosa. Só teria uma chance com a adaga e rezava para que o nome L'occhio dei diavolo lhe desse de fato o olho do diabo para acertar o alvo.

— Ajoelhe-se e tire minhas botas — ordenou ele com expressão fria.

Sakura obedeceu, disfarçando a duras penas o ódio que sentia. Aquele homem não tinha coração. Sem dúvida, despi-lo fazia parte da punição por tê-lo esbofeteado na capela.

_Vá se divertindo, demônio. Esta noite será a primeira e a última em que me dará ordens._ Estreitou os olhos para ele, mas ficou em silêncio.

Contaria as horas até o pôr do sol, quando o sinal seria dado. Queria que, até lá, Sasuke estivesse bem vulnerável. Porque mesmo usando apenas metade da armadura, naquele momento parecia capaz de matar um homem só com as mãos.

Ou uma mulher.

Ele fez sinal para que tirasse as últimas peças da armadura e o tapa-sexo de metal.

— Não creio que deva — murmurou Sakura, sentindo a boca seca.

Fazia idéia de como era o órgão masculino... tomara banho com seu irmão, Sasori, quando eram crianças... mas um homem adulto...

Tratou de conter a curiosidade. Era pecado até querer olhar para um homem a quem odiava tanto.

— Tire o resto sozinho — avisou. — Não precisa de minha ajuda.

— Faz parte do que quero que faça para mim, esposa. Mandei vir uma tina com água, e você irá me banhar. Como qualquer boa esposa.

Dar banho nele?

Sakura engoliu em seco. E lhe pareceu ver que o órgão sexual de Sasuke crescia dentro da malha.

Talvez suas pinturas secretas não fizessem jus à realidade, pensou. Pintava o órgão masculino como se lembrava ter visto quando criança. Quem sabe seria interessante verificar como era em um homem adulto para poder reproduzir em seus quadros futuros.

Relanceou o olhar para o chão; sua melhor peça estava escondida debaixo das tábuas; um quadro incompleto de um gladiador romano.

Fora a primeira vez que ela ousara fazer um nu frontal de uma figura masculina. Mas, insegura quanto ao tamanho e a cor exata de um membro viril, ela não terminara a pintura. Não lhe parecera correto retratar de maneira falsa o seu gladiador.

Percebeu então que despir Sasuke completamente não apenas facilitaria matá-lo como lhe permitiria terminar sua pintura com realismo.

Animada por essa idéia, ela desfez os laços do tapa-sexo e o retirou.

Prendeu a respiração quando o membro ficou livre. Era muito maior do que imaginara... Muito diferente dos que reproduzira nas pinturas.

E parecia aumentar a cada segundo!

Céus! Todos os seus quadros estavam errados! Pintara uma série de órgãos masculinos movida pela imaginação, mas a cor estava errada. Aquele órgão, que era real, tinha um leve tom púrpura.

Estendeu a mão e o tocou com um dedo. O homem que se tornara seu marido se contraiu, e ela o fitou.

Os olhos negros também a fitavam com intensidade. Sakura estremeceu, sentindo a adaga fria colada aos seios.

— Nunca uma mulher me inspecionou como se eu fosse um cavalo premiado.

Ela deu um passo atrás.

— Desculpe... não foi minha intenção.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada zombeteira que a fez corar.

Na verdade, ela o estivera examinando. Mas apenas em nome da arte, disse a si mesma.

Instintivamente, Sakura relanceou o olhar para os muros externos do castelo. Mas só viu cavalos e criados no pátio.

Sasuke seguiu seu olhar e cerrou a cortina.

Isso deixou Sakura em pânico. Precisava abrir uma fresta a fim de ver a vela de Hinata na outra janela.

Ainda faltava muito tempo.

O órgão viril continuava apontando para o alto enquanto ele falava:

— É muito curiosa para uma virgem.

Sakura ergueu os olhos; ele era lindo e sabia disso. Como Karin. Diferente dela mesma.

Num gesto instintivo, levantou a mão para tocar sua cicatriz que, por sorte, ainda estava encoberta pelo véu. Entretida em sua fascinação por Sasuke, esquecera de como a maioria dos homens reagia à sua aparência.

Entretanto, ele se levantou, deu um passo à frente, ergueu o véu e tocou sua cicatriz, percorrendo com o dedo toda a sua extensão. Impedindo-a de afastar o rosto, segurou-lhe o queixo, perguntando com genuíno interesse:

— O que aconteceu?

— Tenho essa cicatriz desde criança. Acho que minha curiosidade me meteu em encrencas. — Ele sorriu.

— Sua curiosidade me agrada, e já não é criança. E temos todo o tempo do mundo para que você me examine.

Uma batida à porta interrompeu o colóquio. Graças a Deus.

Um homem carregando uma tina de madeira entrou no quarto, seguido por uma fila de criados trazendo baldes com água quente.

Sem se importar com a própria nudez, Sasuke indicou que deixassem a banheira junto à cama. Depois ficou de lado sobre o colchão, observando a cena, o rosto apoiado no cotovelo.

Sakura enrubesceu ao pensar que ele costumava ficar sem roupa na frente dos outros. Depois que todos partiram, ele se levantou e entrou na tina, fazendo-a desejar pintá-lo naquela pose.

— Tem sabão? — perguntou ele de modo casual.

— Sim. — Sakura olhou em volta como se a visão de um homem tomando banho na sua frente fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Vou procurar.

Enquanto se movia, a ponta da adaga surgiu entre seus seios. Que estranho estar completamente vestida... enquanto Sasuke permanecia nu.

Sakura ficou atrás do biombo e tratou de ajeitar o véu sobre o rosto, o que a incomodava muito. Como sua irmã aguentava aquela coisa incômoda tantas e tantas vezes?

Arrumou um pedaço de pano e sabão, e voltou para junto da tina. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte ao perceber que ele desejava que o ensaboasse.

Mas era uma grande oportunidade, como artista, de pesquisar o físico masculino! Porém sentiu remorso. Deveria estar pensando em salvar sua família, não em arte.

Começou a esfregar as costas de Sasuke com o pano ensaboado, e ele pareceu relaxar sob seu toque.

Sakura sorriu. Quanto mais relaxado ele ficasse, melhor. Estaria desprevenido quando chegasse a hora certa para ela atacar.

Permitiu que seus dedos mergulhassem na água e memorizassem cada reentrância e curva do corpo másculo. Sabia que deveria estar envergonhada, mas isso não acontecia; guardaria a confissão para quando ingressasse no convento.

O corpete de seu vestido começou a ficar encharcado enquanto prosseguia com a tarefa do banho. Sentia-se estranhamente excitada e zonza.

A pele de Sasuke não era macia como a dela, e os pelos do peito faziam cócegas. Conduziu a mão mais para baixo.

Sasuke deixou escapar um gemido quando ela o tocou entre as coxas.

— Você me agrada muito, esposa. Pensei que não iríamos combinar.

Sakura engoliu em seco, forçando-se a prosseguir com o banho. Voltou a esfregar os ombros largos do marido.

Era uma pena molhar um vestido tão bonito do tipo que não usava havia anos. Enquanto isso, analisava a cicatriz no seu ombro direito e as sardas no esquerdo. Ficou de pé e abanou o rosto com a mão. _Desculpe, Pai, porque pequei. Estou excitada com um homem e planejando matá-lo ao mesmo tempo._

Sasuke se ergueu da banheira, a pele brilhando, e minúsculos riachos de água escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

Céus... Seu órgão estava enorme, e assumira contornos diferentes! Os mamilos de Sakura enrijeceram sem ela saber por que, e um calor estranho invadiu suas entranhas.

Ele riu com malícia.

— Não está com medo, mulher?

— De quê?

— De ter a mim dentro do seu corpo?

O tom gentil com que disse as palavras rudes a chocou.

De repente Sakura percebeu que não se assustara porque estivera pensando em pintar o corpo masculino e não em sexo. O órgão viril de Sasuke era algo belo, e imaginava como iria misturar as tintas para reproduzi-lo na tela.

— Venha, esposa. Já analisou meu corpo o suficiente. E hora de eu analisar o seu.

— Não!

Se ele tirasse suas roupas, encontraria a adaga. Seu pai seria enforcado e suas irmãs violentadas. Não podia se permitir fraquezas agora.

— Perdão, milorde — murmurou em tom apaziguador. — Estou mais nervosa do que julgava. Se puder ficar deitado para que eu o toque um pouco mais... Como o senhor mesmo disse, temos muito tempo para consumar nossa união.

O brilho nos olhos dele era de um predador, mas ele se encaminhou para a cama, fazendo os músculos das nádegas se mover de maneira erótica. Deitou-se de barriga para cima, segurando a cabeça com os dedos entrelaçados.

Sakura respirou fundo. Parecia um pecado matar alguém de proporções físicas tão perfeitas.

Nesse exato momento, ouviu um grito alto e um latido frenético do lado de fora do quarto.

Eram Hinata e Panthos!

Correu para a porta e a escancarou. Na escadaria da torre, viu Hinata ser puxada por dois soldados grandalhões. Seu cajado jazia no chão, e seus cabelos negros dançavam à sua volta como se estivesse em meio a uma tempestade, enquanto as saias se embaralhavam nos joelhos.

— Hinata! — gritou Sakura. — Parem com isso! — Ignorando o apelo, os homens riram, debruçando-se sobre Hinata e erguendo suas saias acima das coxas. A um lado, outro homem segurava o cão mastim, que rosnava.

Sakura correu para salvar a irmã, esbarrando em algo que parecia uma muralha. Sasuke!

— Estão atacando minha irmã!

Segurando-a pelo pulso, ele se encaminhou para o corredor.

Hinata lutava para recuperar o cajado enquanto um dos homens tentava baixar a calça. O cão conseguiu morder o homem, que o chutou com raiva.

Frenética, Sakura tentou se libertar do marido.

— Parem! — ordenou ele, a voz possante ecoando pelas paredes do castelo.

Os homens ergueram os olhos para vê-lo apontar para o próprio pescoço e passar os dedos por ele com um gesto rápido. Era uma mensagem que dizia: continuem com isso e morrerão.

Sakura ficou surpresa. Sasuke não passava de um selvagem. Por que se importaria em salvar sua irmã de ser violentada quando estavam todos ali para conquistar o castelo de seu pai? Seu casamento não passava de um estupro legalizado.

Hinata conseguiu se levantar e cambaleou por não poder se apoiar no cajado.

Procurou Sakura com o olhar e gritou:

— Faça agora! E nossa única chance.

Sakura sabia muito bem o que a irmã queria dizer. Panthos tentou se aproximar dela, mas foi detido pelos homens.

A realidade atingiu Sakura como um raio. Apenas duas coisas aconteceriam no seu quarto. Ou ela seria submetida, ou mataria o Fiscal. Se não destruísse aquele homem, ela e as irmãs seriam destruídas. E, sem dúvida, Panthos também.

— Faça! — repetiu Hinata. — Ou eles estuprarão todas nós. Poderemos escapar se agirmos agora! Conheço a saída, e nossos homens nos aguardam!

Sim, era a grande oportunidade. Sasuke estava nu, desarmado e desprevenido.

Sakura retirou a adaga do corpete e a cravou em Sasuke , sem pensar em que parte do corpo o fazia.

Mas a pressão da lâmina foi fraca. Ele resmungou, e um filete de sangue escorreu de seu ombro sobre o peito.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. Usara a arma perto demais; deveria ter se afastado, tomado impulso e atirado a adaga.

— Jesus divino, mulher — murmurou Sasuke. Aterrorizada, Sakura deu meia-volta e correu.

A Justiça exigia que ela fosse acusada de traição, do mesmo modo que seu pai.

Sasuke viu tudo vermelho à sua frente, enquanto agarrava a esposa pelo braço, arrastava-a até a cama e a atirava sobre o colchão. Seu orgulho fora ferido e exigia reparação. Em sua mente, tornou a ouvir as palavras do pai. Tolo! E mole demais para ser um líder. Filho indigno.

Sasuke lutou para não surrar Sakura com as próprias mãos até a morte.

Uma dor aguda se alastrava pelo seu peito. A lâmina continuava presa junto ao ombro e isso causava as ondas de dor.

Evitando olhá-la para não cair em tentação e enfiar uma faca em seu peito, conseguiu arrancar a adaga do próprio corpo com um gesto decidido. O sangue jorrou da ferida e ele gemeu.

Sakura ficou de joelhos na cama, mas não afastou os olhos dele.

Efeminado. Tornou a ouvir a voz do pai em sua mente, tentado esquecer a esposa assassinada no passado.

Não devia deixar que a raiva o dominasse, porque assim não estaria servindo bem ao seu país. Por outro lado, seus soldados se tornariam insolentes se soubessem que não conseguira controlar a própria mulher. Seria motivo de riso no exército, e o Fiscal do Rei se transformaria no bichinho de estimação da esposa.

Deixou a adaga cair no chão e tratou de se acalmar.

Pensara que o bilhete que o fizera vir ao castelo fora escrito pelo pai de Sakura... agora percebia que sua nova esposa também era uma peça importante no esquema para derrubar o rei.

Se a levasse para Londres, o rei faria com que fosse torturada. E, possivelmente, seria entregue à soldadesca para ser violentada. Passe-a pelos seus homens, soou a voz de seu pai em sua mente, referindo-se a Sakura. Apenas um idiota lhe concederia uma morte rápida e misericordiosa.

Não iria permitir isso. Nem mesmo para aquela mulher que tentara matá-lo pouco antes. Não a executaria ali no quarto, porque todos no castelo e os rebeldes da Inglaterra a julgariam uma mártir.

Tendo se decidido, segurou-a pela perna.

Sakura caiu sobre a cama, fazendo as dobras volumosas do vestido ranger como dobradiças.

— Tente sair dessa cama e a matarei agora mesmo!

Iria executá-la por traição no pátio. Não cederia à raiva do momento.

Efeminado, ouviu a voz soturna zombar em sua mente.

Sakura engoliu em seco, observando Sasuke afivelar o cinto e calçar as botas. Deveria gritar? Lutar? Correr?

— O que pretende fazer comi...

As palavras morreram em sua garganta, enquanto ele se aprumava e a fitava com frieza. Olhos vingativos. Determinados.

Sakura soube que estava condenada. Sasuke podia não tê-la matado ali no quarto, mas iria executá-la de qualquer modo.

Era seu direito como o Fiscal.

O pânico a dominou. Por um segundo, recordou que sua irmã lhe dissera que o Uchiha matara a primeira esposa.

Relanceou o olhar para a porta e a janela, buscando um modo de escapar. Mas estava presa ali.

— A batalha está perdida — disse ele, como se lesse sua mente.

Desesperada, ela tentou se levantar, mas Sasuke a segurou.

— Posso fazer com que seja esfolada viva e deixá-la morrer aos poucos, ou mandar que sua cabeça seja cortada de um só golpe.

Sakura sentiu os joelhos trêmulos, já imaginando o machado frio em seu pescoço. Mas ainda conseguiu dizer bravatas:

— Não me arrependo do que fiz. Faça o que quiser comigo. Não serei covarde.

— Bem, se não se importa com sua própria pele, posso fazer com que suas irmãs sejam esfoladas vivas.

Lágrimas quentes ameaçaram cair dos olhos de Sakura, mas antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, Sasuke a ergueu nos ombros.

— Ponha-me no chão!

— Não.

Ela o esmurrou nas costas.

— Vai ser chicoteada se continuar.

Ele saiu para o corredor. Se a ferida no ombro o perturbava, ele não demonstrava.

Um de seus homens os encontrou descendo a escada da torre e Sakura estremeceu de vergonha por ser descoberta em tal posição humilhante.

— Milorde?

Em silêncio, o soldado notou o ferimento de Sasuke e os seguiu como se soubesse o que iria acontecer. A luz feriu os olhos de Sakura.

Devagar, ele a pôs no chão. Sakura fitou os portões do castelo. Conseguiria alcançá-los? Esconder-se na floresta?

— Corra, e queimarei o castelo até a última pedra — ameaçou Sasuke, seguindo seu olhar.

Uma pequena multidão se aglomerava em volta dos dois, constituída por soldados e criados. Sasuke se aprumou, permitindo que todos vissem seu ferimento.

— Caminhe — ordenou ele.

Perto do muro mais próximo, havia uma pilha alta de lenha, com um bloco também de madeira ao lado, e que servia para rachar a lenha. Dois machados estavam apoiados nele, as lâminas reluzindo à luz do sol. Kiba, o chefe dos lenhadores, se orgulhava de seus machados. Sakura mal conseguia respirar.

Sasuke a empurrou para a frente com suas mãos possantes.

— Não precisa me empurrar como um porco para o sacrifício!

— Nove açoites — ameaçou ele.

Forçou-a a ficar de joelhos diante do cepo e dirigiu-se a um de seus homens. O vestido de casamento se enlameou, e botões pularam das mangas, mergulhando na sujeira do solo.

A multidão aumentava e vozes murmuravam.

O homem se aproximou e fincou um grande prego no cepo. As mãos de Sakura foram amarradas ali. As cordas circundaram seus pulsos como serpentes retorcidas, ferindo sua pele.

Sakura lutou para respirar.

Sentia a presença de Sasuke às suas costas. Sua estatura, a fúria que emanava de seu corpo.

A ansiedade a dominou, e começou a rezar em silêncio. Pai Nosso que estais no Céu...

De repente parou de rezar, furiosa com Deus por tê-la feito mulher. Se tivesse nascido homem, poderia lutar pelo seu destino.

Então ouviu uma espécie de silvo cruzando o ar, e ofegou.

Lançando um olhar para trás, viu Sasuke de pernas afastadas, segurando um chicote. Usava apenas a calça, o cinto e as botas. O sangue ainda escorria de seu peito, caindo sobre o solo. Um brilho resoluto surgia em seus olhos.

Aterrorizada, ela lutou contra as cordas que a prendiam. Tentou se levantar. Oh, por que o irritara? Todos conheciam a reputação do Fiscal.

Como fora estúpido o plano para esfaqueá-lo.

Sasuke fez o chicote estalar no ar.

— Esta mulher cometeu um ato de traição. Desobedeceu às ordens do rei e a lei de Deus, atacando seu amo e senhor com intenção de matá-lo. Como Fiscal do Rei, sentencio-a a ser açoitada em público e decapitada! — Oh, Deus...

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, aguardando a dor da chicotada. Mas não iria implorar. De jeito nenhum.

Ouviu o som da turba incitando ao castigo.

E então o chicote a atingiu nas costas e ela perdeu a noção de tudo. Uma dor terrível a dominou.

Viu pontos negros diante dos olhos. Por mais três vezes, o chicote a atingiu nos ombros. Ela gritou, sabendo que haveria mais cinco chibatadas. Sasuke prometera nove.

O suor invadiu seu rosto. Jurou não mais gritar. Não daria tal satisfação ao marido.

Ouviu o chicote cair ao solo com um ruído baixo.

Espantada, virou a cabeça, afastando as lágrimas com piscadelas.

Sasuke caminhou até ela, e forçou-a a apoiar o pescoço no cepo. Ela não lutou, mas o fitou com curiosidade. Por que parará de açoitá-la?

— Não gosto de ver a dor dos outros. Só quis castigá-la, e estou satisfeito.

Através das lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão, Sakura percebeu que ele já não estava tão furioso. Soube que ainda pretendia matá-la, mas que os açoites haviam terminado. Talvez tivesse uma morte misericordiosa, afinal.

— Obrigada — conseguiu murmurar com voz rouca.

Ele pareceu surpreso, e Sakura enrubesceu de vergonha. Não estava raciocinando direito por causa da dor. Se pudesse, teria coberto a boca com a mão antes de agradecer ao bruto.

Virando-se, Sasuke pegou um dos machados com pressa, como se tivesse medo de perder a coragem.

— Lady de Haruno, quer dizer suas últimas palavras ? — perguntou, erguendo o machado.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Os segundos pareciam se arrastar. A madeira do cepo machucava seu pescoço.

— Pode dizer às minhas irmãs que lamento muito? — murmurou por fim, fechando os olhos e aguardando o golpe.

Será que morreria de imediato ou sua cabeça continuaria viva por mais alguns instantes? Descobririam suas pinturas secretas? As miniaturas? Talvez estivesse sendo punida por ter pretendido ingressar no convento para se libertar e não por fé religiosa.

— Sasuke! — disse uma voz na multidão. — Pare! Não pode executá-la.

O machado estremeceu, erguido sobre a cabeça de Sakura.

— Deixe-me, irmão. Isso não é da sua conta.

Sakura abriu os olhos e torceu o pescoço para ver um homenzarrão se encaminhar até eles. Era parecido com Sasuke na altura e na força, mas seus cabelos dançavam livremente sobre os ombros.

Ela não podia ver seu rosto.

— Não deve culpá-la — disse o homem, já ao lado de Sasuke.

— Está aqui para trazer paz à região e fiscalizar o porto - prosseguiu. — Haverá revolta entre os habitantes do castelo se a matar.

— E se não a matar, nunca mais conseguirei dormir à noite, com medo de ser assassinado durante o sono — replicou Sasuke.

— Então jogue-a no calabouço, torne-a escrava ou mande-a para um convento.

Um convento! A esperança brilhou no coração de Sakura.

— Afaste-se, irmão. Meu dever é claro, e só assim haverá paz.

O machado foi erguido mais um pouco, enquanto as esperanças de Sakura ruíam por terra.

— Seu cargo de Fiscal amoleceu seu cérebro — continuou o outro homem. — Use a mulher como arma.

Sakura virou a cabeça para fitar a silhueta de Sasuke e ver sua reação. Gostaria de apoiar o outro homem.

— Por favor, milorde. Poupe minha vida e nunca mais o atacarei.

Perdera o orgulho, mas de nada valeria para sua família, caso morresse. Talvez pudesse envenená-lo mais tarde. O veneno era a arma das mulheres, e que chance teria em um mundo de homens?

— O lixo vale mais do que suas palavras — resmungou Sasuke, sem largar o machado erguido.

Sakura engoliu em seco, sem respirar. Não tinha mais o que dizer. Encostando o pescoço no cepo, fechou os olhos de novo e recomeçou a rezar. Não iria implorar por sua vida outra vez.

Devagar, Sasuke baixou o machado e encostou-o ao pescoço de Sakura. A lâmina afiada e fria a fez estremecer.

Preciosos momentos se passaram.

O medo apertava seu coração e seu estômago. Já que era mulher, por que não conseguia desmaiar como as outras?

— Acabe logo com isso! — berrou, não aguentando mais. O machado se moveu, machucando sua pele.

As vozes da multidão pareceram ficar muito distantes, e sua visão se turvou.

Quem sabe, afinal, era do tipo que desmaiava.

.

* * *

.

**Olá como estão? Espero que bem! Quem achava que a rosada não tinha coragem? haha Vocês nem viram nada ainda. Eu simplesmente amo a Sakura como uma pintora de arte erótica, me divirto muito, e além do mais isso não tira a força e inocência do personagem. Estão achando os capítulos muito grandes? Estou pensando em diminuir um pouquinho :))**

**As coisas já estão pegando fogo entre esses dois, né? Será que curiosidade matou a Sakura e eu vinha zombando desse ditado desde que me entendo de gente á toa ?**

**Agora o que será que aconteceu? A Sakura perdeu a cabeça mesmo? Sasuke pegou pesado demais? Digam suas hipóteses!**

**Bom não sei quando voltarei a postar estou sem pc e note, então agradeçam a minha best Tamires por ter vindo aqui em casa com o note dela. Te amo migs!**

**Até logo ^^**

**kissus**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** _Nem a história e nem os personagens são de minha autoria. Atenção: a história contém cenas de violência, sexo e tortura. Estejam avisados._

_Os personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto_

_Livro: Esposa Cativa - Jessica Trapp_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esposa Cativa**

Classificação **+18**

_Terceiro Capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

— Acorde Sakura. Precisamos fazer planos. Estão dizendo que vão levar nosso pai para Londres.

— Quê? — O sol do meio-dia banhava o colchão com seus raios dourados enquanto Sakura abria os olhos e piscava diversas vezes, sonolenta, tentando assimilar as palavras que acabara de ouvir. — Eu já morri?

Hinata andava de um lado para o outro. St. Paul ia e vinha sobre os travesseiros enquanto Duncan lambia o nariz de Sakura.

— Levante-se, Sakura. Precisamos salvar Karin e papai.

Então Sakura despertou de vez. Injuriada, atirou para longe as cobertas e sentou-se na beirada da cama, com os pés no chão.

— Karin e papai? Foi culpa deles se quase deceparam minha cabeça!

Hinata e Panthos deram um passo para trás quando Sakura saltou da cama. Suas costas ardiam como o Inferno por causa das chibatadas.

— Vou partir antes que o monstro volte para acabar sua tarefa de me decapitar — murmurou.

— Não creio que o Uchiha ainda deseje acabar com você.

Sakura recordou o clamor da multidão, a madeira de encontro à sua face, o terror em seu peito. O coração pulso acelerou, e ela sentiu tontura.

Contrastando com seu pânico, Hinata acariciou o pescoço do cão com toda a calma, murmurando:

— Panthos gosta do Uchiha.

Era a coisa mais estúpida que Sakura já ouvira.

— Talvez o fato de ter desmaiado tenha tirado o prazer de me decapitar naquela hora. — Sakura começou a atirar objetos a esmo dentro de uma sacola para fugir do castelo. — Vai tentar fazer coisa pior comigo.

Panthos ergueu as orelhas e a fitou com curiosidade, como se entendesse cada palavra e a julgasse louca.

— Não, Sakura, você precisa conversar com o Uchiha e ver se ele é misericordioso com nosso pai. Karin e eu ficamos presas...

— Que nosso pai vá para o inferno! Foi sua idiotice que causou tudo isso! — A idéia de rever Sasuke a fazia estremecer. — E Karin tem tanta culpa quanto ele! Salve a si mesma.

Sakura agarrou o vestido de noiva e o atirou nas chamas da lareira. Duncan pulou para o assento da janela como se quisesse fugir da loucura dos humanos.

Sakura correu para trás do biombo a fim de pegar roupas para a viagem.

— Venha comigo. Pediremos abrigo em um convento e rezaremos para que o maldito Uchiha não ateie fogo nele a fim de nos pegar.

— Mas Karin terá de se casar com um dos amigos do rei, e nosso pai será arrastado pelas ruas e torturado, caso o levem para Londres — alegou Hinata. — Sei que papai agiu mal com você... mas ainda é nosso pai. E ele é seu marido, apesar de tudo.

— Não é marido de verdade. — Sakura examinou os lençóis para descobrir traços de sangue. — Continuo virgem. Pelo menos, acho que continuo. Preciso fugir para bem longe, anular o casamento e rezar para que ele nunca descubra meu paradeiro.

Com olhar pensativo, Hinata chamou Panthos, que se sentou aos pés da dona.

Sakura mirou-se no espelho atrás do biombo.

Alguém colocara um gorro de dormir em sua cabeça. Hinata? Karin? Cachos rosados escapavam do tecido. Sua cabeleira rebelde necessitava do gorro para fixar os fios. Sua pele estava sem brilho.

Mesmo não estando morta, assim parecia. No estado em que se encontrava, as freiras pensariam que era uma vagabunda de ressaca após uma noite de orgias.

Atirou água no rosto apressadamente, esfregou os dentes com um galhinho de nogueira e tentou melhorar a aparência. Precisava parecer respeitável o suficiente a fim de não ser confundida com uma prostituta ou alguém doente, caso esperasse encontrar abrigo pelo caminho.

Pegando seu vestido do baú, ela o inspecionou. Três manchas de tinta surgiam no corpete, e o bordado se desprendera, pendendo do decote. As mangas originalmente tinham sido longas, pontudas e elegantes, mas ela as cortara e costurara para que ficassem justas nos braços e não atrapalhassem quando pintava. A falta de embelezamento tornava o traje sem-graça e fora de moda. Mas era tudo o que tinha.

Sem dúvida, poderia convencer as freiras de que era uma dama nobre que caíra em desgraça. Explicaria que as terras de sua família haviam sido tomadas por homens cruéis, e ofereceria seus dons artísticos para restaurar as obras de arte do convento. Uma residente pintora seria bem-vinda.

Hinata apontou para a irmã com seu cajado.

— O Uchiha pretende se descartar de Karin. Diz que sua beleza causará problemas.

— Não posso salvar Karin. — Sakura saiu de trás do biombo. — Karin deveria se considerar com sorte pelo maldito apenas a descartar e não mandar açoitá-la e decapitá-la Não irei provocá-lo mais. Precisamos partir. Venha, Hina.

Ameaçar Sasuke com a adaga fora um grande erro. Só lhe restava fugir.

Seu pai demonstrara enorme pouco-caso com sua vida e a vida dos habitantes do castelo quando enfurecera Sasuke com seu ataque. Sakura não queria mais fazer parte desse cenário. Correu para a porta e a escancarou.

Sufocou um grito ao ficar frente a frente com o próprio Sasuke. Parecia que o havia conjurado ao falar de fuga. Ele envergava uma túnica preta com capuz e era maior do que Sakura se lembrava. Trazia correntes nas mãos.

A lembrança do dia anterior, quando fora amarrada, arrastada e açoitada, voltou à sua mente. Sentiu o peito apertado e não conseguiu respirar. Procurou sinais de abrandamento no rosto dele, mas só viu o queixo firme e determinado.

Ele viera buscá-la para a decapitação.

Com um aceno, mandou que Hinata fosse embora com St Paul nos braços.

Panthos abanou a cauda e lambeu a mão de Sasuke antes de seguir Hinata. Sasuke se inclinou e afagou o cão.

Duncan fez uma pausa e também cheirou a mão do guerreiro.

Depois Sasuke se aprumou.

— Tenho uma nova jóia para você, esposa — anunciou, a última palavra soando como uma maldição.

Sakura deu um passo atrás; sem dúvida, a bondade daquele homem era direcionada aos animais e não aos seres humanos. O metal chocalhou nas mãos dele. Cinco aros de ferro estavam presos em correntes, eram grilhões para escravos.

— Pretende me acorrentar? — perguntou com desespero. Humilhação e tortura surgiam em seu futuro. — Não pode estar falando a sério — gemeu.

— Você é uma traidora. As correntes devem ser a menor de suas preocupações.

Sakura sentiu as pernas fracas ao relembrar as torturas que eram infligidas aos prisioneiros. Seus gritos de agonia duravam dias. Era o preço da traição.

Olhou em volta do quarto procurando por uma saída. Se chegasse à janela, poderia se atirar para o pátio interno. Seria uma morte rápida. Mas o suicídio a levaria ao inferno. Entretanto, o diabo devia ser misericordioso em comparação com o marido que arranjara, o fiscal.

Tentou se mover devagar para não provocar suspeitas, e aproximou-se da janela. Antecipando seu próximo movimento, Sasuke a interceptou.

A mão forte a segurou pela panturrilha no instante em que ela subiu no parapeito para o salto definitivo para a liberdade.

— Não! — Sakura o chutou, tentando se libertar com gestos frenéticos. — Solte-me!

Ele a puxou para trás, fazendo-a encostar-se a seu tórax musculoso.

— Pare de lutar, menina! Seu fim não será tão rápido. Sakura gritou enquanto o pânico a dominava. Sasuke a ergueu nos braços e a levou para a cama.

— Fique calma, esposa.

Dessa vez a palavra não soou como uma praga, mas em tom de conforto.

Sakura se debatia, mas era como lutar dentro de uma gaiola de ferro. Porém, ela lutou até não poder mais.

Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Era inútil querer vencer Sasuke. Ele era um homem muito forte. Ela não passava de uma mulher, sob o domínio de seu amo e senhor. Além disso, Sasuke era o Fiscal, tão poderoso que poderia torturá-la e executá-la como bem entendesse.

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas, furiosa com a própria fraqueza.

Ele afrouxou o aperto, murmurando:

— Não tente fugir.

Sakura deixou os ombros pender.

— Sim, milorde.

O som de sua própria voz a espantou. Então era assim que seria; um mundo cheio de frases do tipo "sim, milorde", "é claro, milorde" até que por fim ele se cansasse de torturá-la e a decapitasse.

— Fique aqui.

Sakura se encolheu em posição fetal enquanto o via se abaixar e recolher as correntes, o rosto frio e insensível como de um guerreiro romano. Eram cinco algemas; duas para os pulsos, duas para os tornozelos e uma para o pescoço.

Não teria mais os membros livres nem para subir uma escada. Pior ainda, nunca mais poderia pintar; as correntes borrariam as tintas e as telas, impedindo as pinceladas corretas.

Seria uma escrava em todos os sentidos.

— Não vou permitir que pule de janelas ou tente me esfaquear cada vez que der as costas. — Sasuke se sentou na beira da cama. — Venha, esposa prisioneira. Deixe-me colocar o aro em seu pescoço. A menos que prefira esticá-lo para o carrasco de novo.

As palavras foram ditas com suavidade e polidez, como se ele estivesse lhe dando a opção de comer um pedaço de bolo ou um pãozinho.

— Não tenho medo da morte — disse ela com voz trêmula. Não tentara se matar segundos atrás?

— Então, quem sabe devamos estirar seus membros na roda.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Certa vez vira um homem ser executado assim. A vítima tivera todas as juntas dos braços e das pernas quebradas. Depois seus membros haviam sido arrancados do corpo.

Sakura fitou Sasuke à procura de sinais de que ele estava blefando. Porém seu queixo estava firme. Não havia compaixão em seus olhos, e a fitava como se soubesse que a batalha já fora ganha.

— Foi assim que sua outra esposa morreu?

— Não.

— Mas você a matou, não matou?

— Alguns dizem isso. Os tolos.

Enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, ela se ajoelhou sobre a cama. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha ao pensar no que iria fazer.

— É vil tratar a própria esposa assim — murmurou, sem poder se conter.

Ele relanceou o olhar para o próprio peito e Sakura adivinhou que por baixo da túnica havia um longo corte e um pequeno orifício logo acima do coração, onde L'occhio dei diavolo o atingira.

E claro que os dois eram inimigos mortais, unidos pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio. Um casal que não combinava. Uma união não santificada.

Se ao menos ela pudesse ter ingressado em um convento, como desejara! Seria uma vida monótona e estéril, mas pelo menos ela poderia angariar um posto de destaque, e usar o tempo livre para pintar cruzes e halos de santos, o que seria outra forma de tortura, porém sempre era pintar. E teria noviças para ajudá-la a limpar os pincéis e misturar as cores.

Respirando fundo, afastou as mágoas e esticou o pescoço para Sasuke, que cheirava a sândalo e suor. Cerrou os lábios e jurou não mais chorar.

Começou a pensar em um modo de virar o jogo a seu favor. O ferreiro do castelo poderia ser persuadido a lhe fazer uma chave. Ou ela poderia entrar em contato com seu irmão, Sasori, que daria um jeito de libertá-la.

Ouviu-se um estalido quando a coleira foi colocada. O aro era fino e forte. Não apertava, porém o peso machucava seu pescoço.

— Sente-se direito — ordenou, segurando uma das algemas menores.

Ela obedeceu.

— Dê-me seu braço.

Lutando contra o orgulho, Sakura deixou que ele lhe algemasse um dos pulsos.

— Não vai choramingar, esposa?

— Não, milorde.

— Bom.

_Bastardo_. Sakura estava furiosa com seu tom arrogante.

Ele se apossou de seu outro pulso e a algema foi colocada. Ela sentiu um nó no estômago. E se os grilhões deixassem suas mãos aleijadas para sempre?

Porém, lutar contra o Fiscal seria em vão. Se resistisse, ele a açoitaria. E se revelasse como pintar era importante em sua vida, ele quebraria seus dedos.

Mas ela descobrira um modo de se libertar. Pintar era o que mantinha sua sanidade.

— Levante-se.

Seus tornozelos foram algemados, e Sasuke contemplou sua obra.

— Agora segure-se em mim. Não adianta ser orgulhosa e cair no chão.

Forçando um sorriso, Sakura apoiou a mão em seu ombro. Era melhor usar o corpo dele como apoio do que perder o orgulho completamente, desabando no chão.

Ela estava no inferno, e Sasuke era o demônio.

— Consegue caminhar?

Sakura fitou as cadeias que formavam uma espécie de teia de aranha aos seus pés. Esticou os braços e a correntes fizeram um ruído alto.

Era inútil. Não podia correr.

— Caminhe até a lareira, esposa cativa —disse, fazendo-a girar e ficar de frente para o fogo do outro lado do quarto.

— Se não consegue andar, ajustarei o tamanho das correntes.

Ela o fitou, contendo a raiva.

— Pouco se interessa se consigo ou não andar. Por favor, não seja condescendente comigo. — Ele a segurou pelo queixo.

— Não tire conclusões sobre o que me interessa ou não. — Afastando o rosto com um repelão, ela se dirigiu para a lareira, as correntes tilintando. Viu que não tinha problemas para andar, só para correr. Fincou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para Sasuke .

— Satisfeito? — perguntou.

— Muito bem. Agora volte para cá. — Quando ela obedeceu, Sasuke aprovou com um aceno Sakura desejou passar as correntes pelo pescoço dele e sufocá-lo ate a morte

— Vou ficar presa assim pelo resto da vida? — Ele a brindou com um sorriso malvado, deslizando um dedo por seu ombro.

— Se for a minha vontade, — Sakura desejou erguer a mão e esbofeteá-lo de novo. Porém, mesmo que levasse a idéia até o fim, não tinha forças físicas para isso.

— Gostaria que tivesse cortado minha cabeça ontem.

— Eu também — replicou ele. — Entretanto, estamos unidos até que a morte nos separe.

Ela não soube o que concluir dessas palavras. Será que ele iria exigir seus direitos de marido? Tudo que precisaria fazer seria prender as correntes às colunas da cama, e ela estaria totalmente à sua mercê.

— Se deseja me violentar, não irei lutar...

— Que bom.

— Mas não pense que será por minha vontade.

— Vamos deixar essa discussão para hoje à noite. — Sasuke cravou os olhos no corpete do vestido de Sakura como se pudesse ver por baixo. Fez cara feia ao deparar com as três manchas de tinta.

Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva. Como ousava olhar para suas roupas se não passava de um bárbaro?

Devagar, ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Sakura, que sentiu seu hálito quente.

— Falou a sério quando disse que não lutaria?

— Não... sim... não...

Sakura se deteve, percebendo que parecia uma idiota.

Os lábios dele roçaram sua orelha, fazendo-a estremecer. Ia se afastar quando lembrou que desejava manter a dignidade. Então ficou imóvel enquanto sentia a carícia.

Um desejo traidor a possuiu. Jamais um homem a tocara daquela maneira.

Esperara muita violência e que Sasuke rasgasse suas roupas, penetrando em seu corpo de maneira dolorosa e aviltante. Mas aquilo... parecia muito mais íntimo e suave.

De repente, ele se afastou. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, e mais uma vez Sakura se surpreendeu por ver como Sasuke era belo.

— Não deveria ter feito isso — queixou-se, erguendo a mão até a orelha.

— Por quê?

Frustrada e furiosa, ela gritou:

— Porque estou presa como um animal!

— Só assim posso dormir, comer e caminhar sem me preocupar com quando tentará me apunhalar de novo. Excetuando os grilhões, poderíamos nos dar tão bem quanto qualquer outro casal.

— Mal posso me mover de um lado para o outro! — Ele deu de ombros.

— Deixei as correntes frouxas. Logo se acostumará e esquecerá sua existência.

Sakura esticou os braços em um gesto impotente.

— Esquecer as correntes!

— Vi muitas mulheres assim em minhas viagens. — Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Damas acorrentadas?

— Não, escravas.

— Não sou escrava, milorde.

Ele pareceu não ouvi-la, e explicou:

— Elas aprendem a executar suas tarefas sem se importar com as correntes.

Que tipo de tarefas? Sakura imaginou se no seu caso seriam deveres "conjugais".

— Não serei sua prostituta.

Ele gargalhou, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa.

— Será, se assim eu quiser.

— Seu miserável...

Sakura foi interrompida quando a boca de Sasuke cobriu a sua. Possessiva. Dominante. A língua penetrou por entre os lábios cerrados, fazendo-a lutar entre os desejos contrastantes de mordê-lo ou de se entregar ao beijo.

.

* * *

.

**Não gente não esqueci vocês. Mas estou numa correria doida. Amei os comentários. Logo respondo todos.**

**Até breve!**

**Kissus de chocolate :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** _Nem a história e nem os personagens são de minha autoria. Atenção: a história contém cenas de violência, sexo e tortura. Estejam avisados._

_Os personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto._

_Livro: Esposa Cativa - Jessica Trapp_

_Sem fins lucrativos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esposa Cativa**

Classificação **+18**

_Quarto Capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

O beijo de Sasuke era possessivo e voraz como ele próprio. Não queria se render. Não iria. Mas era tão... bom.

Quando por fim a soltou, ela ofegava.

Sasuke fingiu não perceber suas emoções, e disse:

— Venha, esposa. Quero apresentá-la.

— A quem?

— Meus homens e suas mulheres. — Ela ergueu os ombros com altivez.

— Não sou um macaco amestrado para ser exibida.

— Não, é minha esposa e, portanto, irá me obedecer.

— Estou acorrentada!

— Fato que, como já expliquei, não irá interferir com suas obrigações — retrucou ele, como se falasse com uma criança.

A palavra "obrigações" foi enfatizada de tal modo que a deixou curiosa de novo.

— Mas — prosseguiu após uma breve pausa — talvez queira continuar o que estávamos fazendo. Existem outros deveres que exigirei de minha esposa além de cuidar de meus amigos.

Sakura sentiu tontura enquanto Sasuke se dirigia para a porta. Não queria saber que deveres eram esses. Era melhor ser apresentada aos outros acorrentada do que ficar no quarto à mercê dele.

Ela o seguiu descalça, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar.

Sasuke nem percebera que estava sem sapatos. _Bárbaro maldito_! Como poderia enfrentar os cortesãos daquela maneira humilhante? Os olhares de pena seriam como açoites em seu orgulho.

— Venha, milady.

Sakura cerrou os dentes, mas respondeu:

— Sim, milorde.

Não deixaria transparecer sua humilhação. Um dia, de algum modo, iria livrar-se dele.

Pouco tempo depois, Sakura dominou os tremores enquanto descia a escada estreita da torre segura pelos dedos de seu algoz. As correntes chacoalhavam, e cada passo era uma estocada em seu amor-próprio.

Alcançaram o último degrau e rumaram para o salão. Sasuke a fazia andar sem fitá-la, tratando-a como uma prisioneira de guerra. Ela percebeu que a túnica do marido estava bem passada e não apresentava sequer uma ruga, como se ele tivesse uma equipe de servos cuja única obrigação fosse tomar conta de suas roupas. Imaginou um grupo de mulheres suadas, usando as pedras quentes para alisar os tecidos durante horas.

Então jurou que, quando escapasse, roubaria uma de suas túnicas e a atiraria aos porcos só por prazer.

Viraram num corredor e o som de vozes chegou até eles.

Tenten, a filha do padeiro, e Temari, a do cervejeiro, se encontravam em uma alcova sussurrando com as mãos sobre os lábios. Sakura começou a caminhar mais devagar na esperança de que uma delas a visse e avisasse suas irmãs.

— Sempre foi irreverente, fazendo aquelas pinturas quando deveria ajudar o pai — dizia Temari.

A raiva dominou Sakura. Como ousavam falar mal dela quando fora seu sacrifício que impedira Sasuke de incendiar o castelo?

— Eu não mereço isto — murmurou para as duas mulheres ao passar pela alcova. — Chamem Hinata e a tragam para mim.

Tenten fez uma careta e ergueu o queixo. Sakura percebeu que não obteria ajuda ali. Sasuke a empurrou.

— Pare de fuxicar com as empregadas.

Sakura viu sua adaga, L'occhio dei diavolo, na cintura de Sasuke, e desejou que voasse até suas mãos.

Mas, à medida que passavam por um número cada vez maior de guardas, percebeu como era fútil seu desejo. Estavam todos armados até os dentes. Seu marido devia ser um nobre muito rico, além de poderoso, para se dar o luxo de ter tal escolta acompanhando-o ao casamento. E ela não passava de um despojo de guerra.

Que papel degradante. Tão distante de seu sonho de ser livre e independente como abadessa em um convento...

Prostituta murmurou um dos guardas quando ela passou, mas Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar severo e o homem desviou o rosto.

Sakura sufocou o desespero. Encontraria uma maneira de fugir.

Ficaria vigilante. Já tinha passagem para a Itália, caso conseguisse chegar ao porto antes de o navio zarpar. E mesmo que fosse assassinada antes de chegar à casa do irmão, seria melhor do que permanecer como o brinquedo do Uchiha.

Aproximaram-se do salão nobre. O barulho das correntes a irritava. Observou o andar seguro do marido. Era um homem ordeiro e organizado. Muito diferente dela e de suas tintas e pincéis espalhados por todos os cantos, que denotavam uma vida caótica.

Folhas de hortelã e alecrim haviam sido entrelaçadas ao junco, formando arcos ornamentais que espalhavam um aroma doce e delicioso ao redor.

Sasuke apertou o pulso de Sakura de modo exigente, mas não cruel. Ela se sentia muito frágil diante da força do marido.

Suas próprias armas, refletiu, eram a inteligência e a coragem. E deveriam bastar para libertá-la.

Passaram por Ino, a lavadeira, ao subir os degraus para o salão nobre. Ino sempre fora amiga de Sakura, que imaginou se agora iria se passar para o lado de Temari e Tenten.

— Milady? — chamou Ino, colocando a cesta de roupa debaixo de um braço. — Vou procurar sua irmã, milady. Foi ela quem causou tudo isso.

A gratidão surgiu nos olhos de Sakura, inundando seu coração.

— Obrigada, Ino — murmurou.

O som de canecas batendo umas nas outras e de risadas masculinas chegou aos seus ouvidos. O aroma de carne assada e pão fresco invadiu suas narinas.

Passaram por mais habitantes do castelo.

— Bem-feito para ela — resmungou um homem. — Não deveria ter esfaqueado o marido.

— Desobediente com o pai e com o marido — disse outro.

— É uma vergonha o modo como as mulheres agem hoje em dia.

— As mulheres serão a ruína da Inglaterra.

Sakura respirou fundo para que ninguém percebesse o tumulto em sua alma. Porém sua testa porejava de suor diante da humilhação que estava sofrendo, acorrentada e descalça, empurrada por Sasuke sob tantos olhares curiosos.

Sentia a faces em fogo por causa da vergonha, e ergueu os ombros olhando para um ponto na parede, a fim de não ver os rostos das pessoas em volta.

Daria um jeito de ir para a Itália, perder-se por lá em meio às obras de arte e esquecer a existência de Sasuke.

Se isso fosse possível.

Se tivesse acertado seu coração com a adaga e tido mais força, ele estaria morto. Quem sabe poderia surrupiar uma faca da mesa no salão e tentar de novo.

Chegaram ao salão e, por um segundo, Sakura se deteve, espantada com as modificações que via. Fazia um ano que não entrava ali.

Criados andavam de um lado para o outro, soldados se sentavam nos longos bancos em frente às mesas de cavalete. Hinata estava junto a uma janela, acariciando Duncan com Panthos a seus pés. Não havia sinal de Karin, e Sakura ficou desconfiada. Se tivesse sorte, poderia trocar algumas palavras com Hinata antes de o banquete terminar.

Sua tapeçaria favorita, retratando uma caçada, não estava pendurada. Era um objeto da família havia três gerações, e a parede parecia nua sem ela.

Trancas de pão cobriam as mesas. As poltronas confortáveis perto da enorme lareira, onde passara tantas noites agradáveis, haviam desaparecido também. Em seu lugar surgiam cadeiras duras de espaldar reto.

Sasuke não sabia que estivera presa na torre no último ano e não precisava saber das rixas particulares de sua família. Era melhor não dizer nada para não parecer um peixe fora d'água. Mesmo assim, seu olhar passeava de um lado para o outro do salão.

Será que os homens de Sasuke já haviam começado a saquear as riquezas de sua família? Não parecia possível lerem feito tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo.

— Venha, milady. — A voz de Sasuke era de comando, mas educada.

Moveu a túnica e L'occhio dei diavolo brilhou com os raios do sol que penetravam pelas janelas. Era um testemunho do fracasso de Sakura e uma ameaça silenciosa.

Sakura desviou o olhar. Esperaria e observaria.

Sasuke a empurrou para a frente e ela penetrou no meio da algazarra.

Todos os moradores do castelo haviam sido convidados para os festejos do casamento. O barulho era tanto que o som das correntes de Sakura passava despercebido.

Ela viu Shino, o ferreiro, do outro lado do salão, tomando cerveja. Seu coração acelerou. Os dois sempre tinham sido amigos; quem sabe ele a ajudaria com as algemas. Esperou que Shino a fitasse de longe, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Esposa! Não lhe disse para tirar o véu da cabeça?

Erguendo o rosto, Sakura viu um bruto enorme e com cicatrizes arrancar um véu de seda da cabeça de uma linda e frágil mulher grávida. Uma cascata de cabelos negros de um tom quase violeta escuro caiu pelas costas da moça, chegando quase aos quadris.

— Milorde! — exclamou a dama, estendendo a mão para o pedaço de seda e lançando um olhar irritado para o homem. — Acabei de mandar fazer esse véu. Foi muito caro! E somos convidados!

O brutamontes relanceou o olhar para Sasuke e Sakura e, com um movimento brusco, atirou o véu nas chamas da lareira, e o tecido foi consumido em instantes.

— Ah! — exclamou a dama.

A irritação tomou conta de Sakura ao ver a pobre mulher casada à mercê daquele animal. Era exatamente por isso que desejava para si a independência de um convento!

A dama sem véu se ergueu na ponta dos pés para fitar o gigante nos olhos, agarrando entre os punhos cerrados sua túnica azul. A tez de alabastro da nobre contrastava com a pele dourada e cheia de cicatrizes do marido.

— É o pior marido que uma mulher poderia ter. Arrogante, impossível, grandalhão desalmado!

Sakura se encolheu toda, aguardando que o bruto erguesse a mão e desse um murro na esposa. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu, e um sorriso surgiu no rosto do brutamontes, contorcendo suas cicatrizes. Seus olhos brilharam. Deu um tapinha de leve nas nádegas da esposa, mais de brincadeira que por punição. Sua mão se demorou ali, acariciando-a de maneira íntima, enquanto a cingia com o outro braço. Era óbvio que, apesar de sua corpulência, tomava cuidado com a gravidez dela.

— Gosto de seus cabelos — disse com simplicidade.

A mulher deixou escapar um suspiro longo e exasperado, e depois o beijou.

— Bárbaro — murmurou quando o beijo chegou ao fim, lançando um olhar tão ardoroso para o marido que Sakura imaginou que talvez usara o véu de propósito para provocá-lo.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela, retirando um grampo para vê-la ainda mais despenteada.

Sakura logo refletiu se poderia abrir as algemas com um grampo de cabelo.

A seu lado, Sasuke pigarreou.

O casal se voltou para ele.

Mantendo o olhar no grampo que caíra, Sakura tentou memorizar o lugar exato.

— Venha, esposa. Vou apresentá-la a meu irmão Itachi e sua adorável esposa Konan, lorde e lady de Whitestone.

Ele a empurrou, e Sakura perdeu de vista o grampo.

Maldição. Irritada, fez cara feia para o casal.

Então, aqueles eram os legendários lorde e lady Whitestone. Já ouvira falar do grande amor e paixão que os unia.

Sasuke e Itachi tinham uma grande semelhança, porém as cicatrizes de Itachi eram mais feias e numerosas, e teus cabelos não estavam tão bem-cortados como os do irmão. Devia ter sido Itachi quem Karin vira primeiro, e imaginara que fosse seu noivo prometido.

Em contraste com a túnica preta e sem enfeites de Sasuke, a de Itachi era azul e bordada com capricho, possivelmente pelas mãos de uma esposa que o amava.

O gigante deu o braço a Konan e o casal se aproximou.

As duas mulheres se cumprimentaram com constrangimento. A esposa de Itachi usava um traje luxuoso e trazia rubis no pescoço.

De modo discreto, Sakura tentou esconder os pés descalços.

— Parabéns pelo seu casamento e pela união de nossas famílias — disse Konan, como se não enxergasse as algemas.

Sakura se inclinou mais para a frente, tentando descobrir outro grampo nos cabelos violeta da outra.

— Gostei dela — declarou Itachi, abraçando o irmão como se fossem dois ursos. — Ela combina com você.

Quando ele moveu a cabeça, Sakura percebeu que se tratava do homem que se interpusera entre o machado e Sasuke no pátio do castelo.

— E que lindas jóias está usando — murmurou Itachi com ironia, fitando os grilhões.

Sakura desejou engatinhar para debaixo de uma mesa. Não parecendo perceber seu desconforto, Itachi piscou um olho para a esposa.

— Acho que vou comprar algumas para você, meu amor.

Sakura enrubesceu ainda mais. Não passava de um divertimento para todos eles. Mas Konan balançou a cabeça com desaprovação e a carregou pelo salão, o ventre enorme se sacudindo.

— Itachi ladra, mas não morde — murmurou para Sakura. —Trate bem seu marido e terá tudo que quiser.

— Liberdade? — perguntou Sakura com amargura.

— Claro. Só tome cuidado para não ferir o orgulho dele. — O orgulho dele. E que tal o dela?

De repente ouviu-se um grito agudo percorrer o salão. Karin corria para Sakura, usando um vestido azul de lã com longas mangas bordadas.

— Ele a acorrentou! Oh, santa Mãe de Deus! — Abraçou a irmã pelo pescoço e depois se ajoelhou a seus pés. — Sakura, perdão!

Fez-se um súbito silêncio no salão enquanto todos fitavam a cena. Sakura sentiu o olhar de Sasuke pousado em seu rosto.

— Levante-se, Karin — pediu em um murmúrio.

— Céus! Sente-se bem, irmã?

— Sim — respondeu Sakura sem muita segurança.

— Mas... as correntes... Perdão. Nunca quis que terminasse assim. Deveria ter havido uma saída.

O mal-estar invadia Sakura. A irmã falava alto demais e chamava a atenção de todos.

— Cale-se, Karin — murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ouviram o rumor das botas de Sasuke que se aproximava, e Karin o fitou, dizendo:

— Vou esclarecer as coisas.

Sakura estremeceu. Pelo amor de Deus! Não queria mais saber das idéias das irmãs.

— Não, Karin, ele não precisa saber...

— O quê? — inquiriu Sasuke, que ouvira a frase.

— Só um probleminha entre mim e minha irmã — respondeu Sakura, seguindo o conselho de Konan e sendo gentil com o marido.

— Milorde — disse Karin. — Imploro que liberte minha irmã desse casamento.

— E quem é você? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Karin.

Quando Sasuke pareceu não reconhecer o nome, Sakura fez uma profunda reverência.

— Milorde, é tudo culpa minha — prosseguiu Karin.

— Cale se, irmã! — Implorou Sakura, tentando tapar a boca de Karin com a mão.

— Imploro que liberte Sakura e me leve em seu lugar — disse Karin.

— Cale-se, sua tola — murmurou Sakura, desesperada. — Ele não sabe de nada.

Só Deus poderia prever o que Sasuke faria quando descobrisse que ela trocara de lugar com Karin no altar.

— Não sei o quê? — resmungou ele.

Pronto! Agora seria decapitada de qualquer jeito, pensou Sakura.

— Karin, pare com essa choradeira! — implorou.

— Eu o enganei, milorde — disse Karin erguendo as mãos. — Eu sou sua noiva, não ela. De boa vontade me tornarei sua esposa, amante, concubina, escrava, contanto que liberte minha irmã. Foi minha culpa quando ela o atacou no quarto nupcial.

Um silêncio mortal invadiu o salão.

Erguendo o rosto, Sakura fitou o marido para ver qual a sua reação diante daquela notícia.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam de modo ameaçador. Fosse lá a reação que teria, não seria nada boa.

.

* * *

.

** Olá pessoas da minha vida *-***

**O que estão achando?**

**Karin apareceu para ferrar mais ainda com as coisas. Não tá mole para Saky mesmo.**

**Até logo!**

**kissus de uva**


End file.
